Love is a Battlefield
by livelifeanime
Summary: How will Naruto react when Sakura helps Hinata come out of her shy shell? What does Kiba have to do with anything? NaruXHina Some mild language
1. I can help

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Hinata's thoughts**_

slight OOCness

* * *

_I can't believe he did that._

She was frantically trying to chase after Hinata. For a girl that was so small, she sure could run.

_Naurto is so dead next time I see him. How could he do that? Asking me out! And right in front of Hinata!_

She rounded the corner and saw Hinata sitting on a bench. She was crying, again.

"Hinata, are you okay?" W_hat kind of question is that? Of course she's not okay!_

Hinata looked up from where she was sitting. She quickly started wiping her eyes, trying to conceal the fact that she had been crying.

"Of course Sakura-chan."

Sakura was walking over to where she was sitting.

"I know Naruto's an idiot. Don't mind him."

Hinata stared at her for a minute. "What do you mean Sakura?"

"I'm just saying, don't take it too personally. It's not his fault he doesn't realize that you're madly in love with him."

Hinata started blushing. _**Is it that obvious?**_

"I don't know what you mean Sakura-chan."

_Who's she trying to kid? _

"You know, I could help you with that problem. I mean, with Naruto."

"You can?"

"Sure I can! By the time I'm done with you, he won't be able to keep away. And mark my words, that little stunt he pulled today, it'll never happen again"

Hinata smiled. "Okay Sakura-chan. I'm in."

_> > > > > > > >_

"Um, Sakura? I'm starting to have second thoughts"

"Oh come on Hinata! It's no big deal"

**_Easy for you to say. _**

In order to help Hinata attract Naruto's attention, Sakura brought her shopping. To Sakura, this is just another Tuesday afternoon. To Hinata, this is a whole new experience.

"First thing's first Hinata. We have to get you a new look."

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Nothing at all Hinata-chan. Don't take it the wrong way. It's just that, the oversized sweatshirt and black pants don't exactly command attention."

**_She has a point. But that's been the point of my look all along. I don't really like being noticed._**

"W-where do we start Sakura-chan?"

"Well, what stores do you like most?"

"Y-you see this is my f-first time in a mall."

Sakura just stared dumbfounded at Hinata. She couldn't believe it! They were already 16 years old and she's never even been in a mall before! Then again, Hinata's always been shy. Ever since her days in the academy, she never really stood out, she was always so quiet.

_She was always so quiet which makes me wonder why exactly she fell for Naruto. I mean, he's loud, and he loves standing out._

"S-sakura? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Um, I mean yeah. Of course." Sakura started to nervously scratch her head and sighed. "So, where would you like to start?"

"What did you have in mind Sakura-chan?"

"Well, we're gonna do the works."

"T-the works? I don't like the sound of that." **_I hope it's nothing too drastic..._**

"Don't worry Hinata! That's just my code. It's nothing bad, you'll just be getting the full salon treatment. Then we're gonna go into some stores I think you might like so we can work on your wardrobe." _Hopefully it won't be too much for her to handle in one day._

"Okay Sakura-chan. I trust you."

With that said, Sakura grabbed Hinata's wrist and started heading towards her favorite salon with Hinata in tow.

**_I really hope I don't regret this..._**

* * *

Please Review! Let me know how i'm doing so far. 

My first fic so be nice.


	2. At Aleene's

_Sakura's thoughts_

**_Hinata's thoughts_**

Sorry if the descriptions aren't really good.

**_

* * *

_**

Hinata slowly opened the door to her apartment. She was so tired! It seems like she was at the mall with Sakura all day!

Who knew shopping could take so long. The mall was two levels and it seemed like no matter how much they walked, the end of the line of stores was never near.

_**At least I've got everything I needed. And I do have to admit I feel better than I did this morning. Ino even gave me a complement. I only hope Naruto feels the same…..**_

At the thought of the blond haired ninja, Hinata started blushing. She made her was to her bedroom. She layed down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, remembering all that had happened on her first trip to the mall.

> > >

When Sakura had finally stopped, they were out side a salon named Aleene's.

"Here we are! Aleene's. I've been coming here for as long as I can remember."

They made their way inside and Sakura went up to the front desk.

"Hey Jill!"

A young woman walked out of a back room. She was about Sakura's size, but she looked as if she was in her early twenties. She had jet black hair made into a simple ponytail and absolutely flawless makeup. Not too much but just enough.

"Sakura! Back so soon? We saw you just a week ago when you came in to get your hair done. By the way, did the Uchiha like your hair?"

Sakura started blushing. Hinata only looked at her, knowing fully what that kind of blushing at a boy's name meant.

_**Why would she ask if Sauske liked Sakura's hair? Unless…..I'll have to ask Sakura later.**_

"Jill, I'll tell you later. Right now we have more important matters to worry about. This is Hinata Hyuuga. This visit is for her, not me."

"Very nice to meet you Hinata. What can I help you with?"

"Um….."

"She wants the usual Jill."

_**What's the usual???**_

Jill started nodding her head in an understanding manner. Then she motioned to an empty chair on the other side of the room.

"Please wait a moment while I get everything ready."

Sakura grabbed Hinata's wrist once again and started leading her to the chair. Then she sat at Hinata's side and started reading a magazine that was on a nearby table.

"Uh…Sakura? What exactly is the usual?"

"It's just a mani-peti, hair, and make up. Don't worry, I'll be by your side the whole time. Just relax and have a good time."

Sakura smiled at her and Hinata smiled back. She couldn't believe she was actually in a salon with Sakura Haruno. Sakura was easily one of the prettiest girls in the whole village. And she was gonna help Hinata! It was like twisted dream. She fully expected to wake up at any moment.

"Hey Hinata! Are you okay?"

Sakura's voice broke through Hinata's thought. She turned to look at Sakura.

"Y-yes Sakura-chan. I'm okay." She said, blushing a little at the fact that she had been zoning out.

"It's just that I called your name and you didn't respond. Jill's ready for you."

"Oh, right."

Hinata walked behind Sakura as she led her to a table and seated her on a chair. On the other side of the table was Jill with a mask over her nose and mouth.

"Sakura, why is she wearing a mask?" _**What exactly is she gonna be doing to me that she needs a mask?**_

"Don't worry Hinata, it's just a sanitary issue. You'll be fine." Sakura smiled, reassuring Hinata that everything was just fine.

"Just relax. Put your hands to soak for a little while in this little tub on the table."

Hinata nodded and did as she was told. After about five minutes, Jill took one of the hands out of the tub and started drying it off with a towel that was on the table. Then, over the next 25 minutes or so, she filed, trimmed, shaped, and polished her nails. When one hand was done, Jill instructed her to start soaking her feet in a tub that was on the floor. When the second hand was done, Jill moved to start on her feet. By the end of it all, Hinata was growing tired of having to sit in a chair.

"I'm done. Just give me about five minutes and I'll send someone out to help style your hair."

Sakura nodded and said a thank you to Jill. Hinata could only stare in awe at her nails. They looked so pretty! Her fingernails were red. Her toenails were also red but on a corner of her big toes was a white rose. This was the first time she had ever gotten her nails done, and judging by the results, it wouldn't be her last.

Sakura just smiled at her friend. _At least she liked them. Hopefully the rest of the day goes as well as this. _

Just then, a tall man walked in. He was dressed in a white button down with black pants. His hair was styled down and his eyes were a deep shade of brown. He went to where they were standing at told them to follow him.

Then, he instructed Hinata to sit.

_**Not another chair! Now I know why Naruto-kun hates sitting down for long periods of time.**_

Sakura was talking to the hairdresser about different style possibilities for Hinata.

"Hinata, we have an idea, but you're gonna have to trust us completely. Okay?"

Hinata nodded. "Ok Sakura, I trust you."

Another hour passed by and Hinata was still sitting in the chair. All she heard was the sissors slowly eating away her hair. It had grown down to her waist in the last years, and now it was being cut.

_**Oh well, it's just hair. I have to trust Sakura or this whole idea will just fail.**_

_I really hope she won't hate me for this. It may be a little much for her to handle. _

When Hinata was finally turned around to face the mirror, her jaw dropped. What happened to her long hair? The size had reduced to just above her shoulders. It was lucky for her she had her own apartment now, cause if her father would have seen what happened to her hair, she would never hear the end of it. It kind of reminded her of the hairstyle she wore when she was in her first chunin exams.

"Well?" Sakura asked cautiously. She really hoped Hinata was okay with it.

"I love it." Hinata replied cheerfully. And she really did.

_**I thought it was time for a change anyway. **_

Then, the man started doing her makeup. It was dark enough to make her features noticeable, but light enough to not look trashy.

_**Perfect.**_

When everything was paid for and everyone was thanked, Sakura and Hinata exited the salon.

"Now, we're gonna go to a couple of stores to get you some new outfits."

"Okay Saku-Hey, isn't that Ino?"

Sakura looked to where Hinata was pointing, and sure enough, there was Ino. She was window shopping but, as her empty hands indicated, she hadn't found anything yet.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura yelled. Her and Ino were best of friends now that Ino had given up on Sauske. She had long found happiness with her current boyfriend, Shikamaru.

Ino turned and waved to them. Then she started walking over.

"Hey Sakura, hey….Hinata? Is that you?"

_**Do I really look that different? **_She started blushing.

"Hai Ino-chan. It's me."

"You look great! So, what brings you gals to the mall?"

"I'm just helping Hinata change her look a little bit. She needs a little help impressing a certain someone, and I offered a little helping hand."

"You mean Naruto?"

_**Does everyone know?!?**_ Hinata started blushing even more.

Ino noticed this and added, "Don't be embarrassed Hinata. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And it's not your fault that Naurto is such a twit he doesn't know you like him. I just know these things. Woman's intuition."

Hinata just nodded. She honestly didn't understand half of what Ino just said.

"Do you want to help me pick out some outfits for Hinata?"

"Sure! I'm not doing anything today so I'm all clear."

For the next three hours they were in and out of stores. Sakura and Ino would go through all the racks and put mountains of clothes into the dressing room for Hinata to try on. Even though she wasn't really doing much, Hinata suddenly found herself very tired by the time they got out the last store.

"Would it be okay with you guys if we call it a day? I'm worn out."

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry Hinata. I'll come over to your house tomorrow to help you get ready. Then, we'll go flaunt your new look all over Kanoha."

Hinata nodded then gathered all her shopping bags. Even to a trained ninja, this was extremely heavy. There were about fourty different bags. That was enough to make even her arms sore. She got in her car and left to her apartment.

> > > > >

_**I better get some sleep now. It seems like tomorrow is gonna be a long day.**_

Hinata slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_**TBC……**_

* * *

Please review and tell me how i'm doing! 


	3. Preparing for Battle

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Hinata's thoughts**_

* * *

The sun slowly invaded the dark room. Hinata slowly got up, as she always did, when the first rays of sun started drifting in through her windows. What a wonderful dream she had. She dreamt that she had been to the mall with Sakura and Ino. But, of course I, it couldn't have been real. She slowly got up and reached for her brush. She had a bad habit of always brushing her hair first thing in the morning. Since it had gotten so long, it kept it from getting too messy.

_**At least that dream was good while it lasted. Today I'll go back to reality where I'm just some shy creepy girl who Naruto-kun never notices. **_

Although the thought made her sad, she had to accept that Naruto would probably never like her on romantic terms.

_**Oh well. Too bad dreams don't come true.**_

She started brushing her hair, then suddenly stopped. She stared strait ahead, frozen in place. She lifted one hand to feel where her brush was. She gasped. There was no hair there. She slowly started reaching higher until she finally found the spot where her hair ended. The ends were grazing her shoulder.

_**Did I cut my hair?!? Oh no! What am I gonna do now?**_

She quickly got up to check her reflection in the mirror. When she started walking towards the mirror, she stumbled. Hinata looked down. There were shopping bags littering her floor. When she reached to grab one, she suddenly stopped. She looked at her hand.

_**Why are my nails painted? Maybe I'm still dreaming…**_

As if given a signal, the doorbell rang. Hinata slowly made her way to her front door, careful not to fall over any of the bags. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the smiling face of Sakura Haruno.

_**Then again, maybe it wasn't a dream after all…**_

"Good morning Hinata. How did you sleep last night?"

Hinata could only stare up at her. It wasn't a dream at all! It had really happened! She couldn't believe it!

"Uh, fine I guess. Just a little tired. It was a lot to take in at once. The whole shopping thing."

Sakura nodded. "Well, today is the day we worked for. I'm gonna help you get ready today and we're gonna go walk around Kanoha so everyone can see your new look."

"We're gonna what?!? Sakura-chan I don't think I'm ready for that!"

_**Everyone's gonna see me! What if Naruto-kun sees me? What if he hates the way I look?!? Oh no oh no oh no! I can't do this!**_

"Don't worry Hinata. You saw the way Ino reacted yesterday! Everyone's gonna love your new look! Especially a certain shinobi."

Sakura winked at the last part, making Hinata turn a deep shade of red.

"Now come on! We've got work to do and it won't get done while we stand around."

Sakura walked into Hinata's apartment with a big brown bag in one hand and a small box in the other. She walked strait into Hinata's bedroom and put down her items on a small dresser near the bed. Hinata slowly closed her front door and followed Sakura into her bedroom.

"First thing's first. We have to pick out an outfit. Everything you do to get ready is based upon which outfit you choose. Your hair, shoes, accessories, and make up have to match that outfit. So, which outfit do you want to wear today?"

"I-I'm really not sure Sakura-chan. What do you suggest?" Hinata asked nervously. She usually just picked out whatever she grabbed first. She's never matched anything in her life.

"Well, considering the manicure and pedicure are both red, I say we go with the red dress Ino chose for you yesterday. And the red sandals would go perfect with that dress. Then you can wear the red earrings we also bought. See? It's not so hard. You just need to figure out how it would look together."

_Hopefully she'll remember that. I won't always be around when she picks outfits so I have to show her what I can. _

"Now, let's look for that red dress. In the meantime, while I get everything ready, you go take a shower. I'm not calling you smelly or anything, but cleanliness is important."

Hinata only nodded. She gathered her shower supplies and left Sakura in her room, sorting through all of the shopping bags trying to find the items necessary.

_**This is a lot harder than I expected. Who knew trying to attract attention from one guy could lead to so much. But Naruto-kun is well worth every minute I spend on him.**_

Hinata smiled at that thought. No matter what anyone thought, in Hinata's eyes, no one could ever surpass Naruto.

> > >

When she got out of the shower, she noticed that her outfit was already spread out on the bed. Sakura entered as soon as she closed the door that led to the bathroom.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Change."

Hinata looked at her as if she had just told her to jump out the window.

"Change? In front of you?" Somehow the idea didn't appeal very much to Hinata.

_What does she think? That I'm gonna stare at her like some pervert?_

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm not into girls. You've got nothing to worry about. Seriously."

_**I guess I can trust her.**_

Sakura turned around as Hinata put on the clothes. Then, she helped Hinata zip the back of the dress.

_It's perfect._

Hinata stared at her reflection. It was a white dress with red polka dots everywhere. Around her waist there was a belt to show off her slim figure. The dress reached her knees so a good portion of her leg was showing, but not too much. The straps were thin and covered by her hair, making the dress appear strapless. The front went down enough to expose skin but it covered her cleavage. It was enough to taunt the eye while still leaving a lot to the imagination.

"Wow, Ino sure knows how to pick 'em."

_Compared to her usual black and baggy, red and formfitting will leave everyone speechless. _

Hinata started brushing her hair. She brushed it 100 times so it would be glossy and fluffy. When she was done, Sakura helped her with her make up. While Sakura was working on her make up, Hinata wanted to ask her something that had been eating away at her curiosity since they entered Aleene's.

"Hey Sakura, why did Jill ask if Sauske liked your hair?"

Sakura froze. Then, a smile slowly made it's way onto her lips.

"Well Hinata. I'll be honest with you since you're so trusting of me. You know how Sauske-kun's birthday was last week?"

Hinata nodded. "I was looking for him all day to tell him happy birthday but I never found him. Why?"

"Well, the reason i went in last week was to get my hair done because me and Sauske were supposed to go out on his birthday. That's why you couldn't find him. We went to a village not far from here and ate dinner."

Hinata just looked at her. **_I can't believe it! Sakura actually managed to get a date with Sauske? He was always ignoring her before!_**

"Hinata, this is strictly girl talk. You can't tell anyone! We haven't made anything official of it and I'd rather not tell people until we have. What has been said can never leave this bedroom. Ok?"

"Of course Sakura-chan! You're secret's safe with me."

Sakura smiled contently and continued her work with Hinata's makeup. When Sakura was done, Hinata didn't even recognize herself. This was a whole new Hinata. This was a new beginning.

After Sakura made breakfast (she insisted and did not let Hinata near the stove) they got ready to go into town. Hinata put on her new red sandals and looked in the mirror one last time.

_**It's amazing how many things can change in just 48 hours.**_

Hinata put on her new sunglasses and walked out of her apartment. Then, she stood next to Sakura outside of her door. Sakura started walking, signaling it was time to walk through the streets of Kanoha.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

Hehehe. I'm trying to build suspense. Please review! 


	4. The first shots are fired

_Sakura's thoughts_

_**Hinata's thoughts**_

_Naruto's thoughts_

* * *

Naruto, as usual, was sitting at Ichiraku's. He was buying lunch for Sauske after he lost their sparing match during training. While they were eating, Ino and Shikamaru walked in and placed their orders. 

"Gosh Naruto, I've never seen you this sour while you're eating ramen. Are you feeling alright?" Ino looked genuinely worried.

Sauske rolled his eyes. "He's just mad because he lost."

"I am not! I'm just tired that's all."

"You don't have to get so worked up about it Naruto. How troublesome."

Suddenly, Kiba barged in.

"Hey Naruto! I just saw Sakura walking down the street and she was with a total babe!"

With that, all five of them abandoned their seats to go see who this babe was. Sakura was chatting with Hinata and abruptly stopped when she saw all her friends in a rush. She just smiled and waved. Hinata looked to where Sakura was waving and froze.

_**Naruto's there! This plan is gonna fail! I know it! I'm just gonna end up making a fool of myself in front of Naurto-kun!**_

"Hi you guys! Why are you all in a hurry?" Sakura just looked from one face to the other, but no one answered. Everyone's eyes were glued on Hinata.

_**Why are they all looking at me like that? **_

Hinata was starting to get uncomfortable under all this attention. They were all looking her up and down. She could feel her cheeks starting to get flushed. Ino was the only one that seemed to recognize her, probably because she had already seen her new look yesterday. Ino was the first one to speak up.

"So I see the dress fit you well." Ino said with a smile. She went to give Hinata a hug. Hinata was slightly confused by all the kindness but returned the hug.

All four of the guys looked at Ino like she was crazy. How did Ino know this person? Who was this person?

Sakura was starting to get impatient. "Why don't you guys say hi or something? It's rude to stare."

Kiba only looked at her. "We were waiting for an introduction. I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." He motioned to Hinata.

Hinata only looked at Kiba. They've been on the same team for 4 years and he didn't recognize her! Well, this could be a good opportunity to mess with his head. I mean, he thought they had never met before.

"What do you mean? Of course I've meet you before. Don't you remember me Kiba-_kun_?"

_**A little shameless flirting never hurt anyone. **_

Kiba looked dumbfounded. They had meet before? "Well, I can't say I remember you. What's your name?"

When he said that, Hinata started giggling. Even Sakura turned to look at her.

_I thought Hinata liked Naruto! Now here she is obviously flirting with Kiba! _

Hinata finally stopped giggling and looked at Kiba. "It's Hinata silly!" She took off her sunglasses, revealing her lavender eyes. No matter how much she changed, her eyes would always give her away.

You could see Kiba's jaw drop to the floor. Naruto kept his gaze on Hinata, as if trying to see if it was some kind of trick. Even Sauske couldn't hide his shock when Hinata revealed herself. Shikamaru refrained from gaping at Hinata because if he did, Ino certainly would not be happy. Once again, Hinata just giggled at them.

She turned to Sakura. "Are we still gonna walk or can we stop off to eat? I'm kind of in the mood for ramen."

_Wow, I never knew Hinata had it in her to flirt with Kiba, and then act if she had been saying an innocent hello. This whole confidence thing must be working! She hasn't even blushed around Naruto yet!_

"Sure Hinata, we can eat." She and Hinata walked around all their stunned friends and seated themselves at Ichiraku's. They had both ordered by the time everyone returned to their seats.

Naruto was sitting right next to Hinata. She was trying not to act nervous, but she could feel him looking at her. When her food came, she tried to remember to chew before she swallowed, but as he continued looking at her, it became increasingly difficult.

_She looks different. A lot different. I can't believe I've never noticed how thin she was, or how nice her smile is. I never even knew she owned a dress. And such a pretty dress at that. I mean, it shows her figure, her legs, her back…wait a minute! This is Hinata you're talking about! You can't think of her like that! _

With that thought, Naruto finally looked away. He tried concentrating on his ramen, but no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts always strayed back to the girl sitting next to him.

_**He finally looked away. **_

Hinata let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Well, it's been fun you guys but I'm afraid I have to get going. I have to work at the hospital tomorrow and I can't be late."

Sakura was about to leave when Sauske mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry Sauske, what did you say? I couldn't hear you."

Sauske looked away, "I said I'll walk you home."

"I'll be okay Sauske-kun don't worry."

But Sauske paid no attention. He just started walking out and motioned for her to follow. Sakura said her good byes and left. Ino and Shikamaru also left a little while later, leaving only Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata.

_**I should get going. I have to get up early tomorrow to train.**_

"Sorry you guys but I'm gonna head out now. I need to get a good night sleep or I won't be able to wake up tomorrow."

She was getting up to leave when Kiba spoke up.

"It's getting dark. Maybe I should walk you home."

"But Kiba, we live on opposite sides of the city. I don't want to be bothersome."

"Don't worry. It's no trouble at all."

Hinata just nodded and allowed Kiba to lead her out. "Good night Naruto-kun." She smiled and waved at him.

Naruto just grinned. "Good night Hinata-chan."

Kiba took hold of her hand and started walking down the street with her. That made Naruto upset.

_How dare he take hold of her hand like that! He has no right to do that! And she just let him! Wait! Why am I so mad? It's not like I'm jealous. No! I'm not jealous; I'm just concerned for my friend. Yeah, that's it! I'm concerned for Hinata!_

He paid his bill and started walking home.

_Nope, not jealous. Not jealous. Definitely not jealous. _

* * *

I don't know why but i couldn't think of how to make this chapter. It took me a while... 

Please review!


	5. On enemy lines

_**Hinata's thoughts**_

_Naruto's thoughts_

* * *

It was early for Naruto. He's usually still in bed right now, but last night he couldn't sleep. One thought kept him awake all night. 

_Just stop thinking about it! It's never gonna happen and you just have to accept it! Get over it. The more you think about her, the harder it's gonna get to forget her, the more you'll end up getting hurt. _

Right before he went to sleep, he kept picturing Hinata and Kiba walking down the street, holding hands. The more he thought about it, the harder it was to keep his ramen down. He just didn't understand why he was stressing about it so much. I mean, it was just Hinata, right? The same old Hinata that he had known since the academy. The same Hinata that always blushed around him. The same Hinata that walked in Ichiraku's with a polka dotted dress that goes down in the back and up to her knees yesterday.

_Damnit! I told you to stop! I have to do something that'll get my mind off that subject. I know! I'll go train! That always helps me when I need to clear my head!_

With that thought, Naruto started heading to the training grounds. As he started getting closer, he heard voices. He quickly jumped up into a tree, but what he saw almost made him fall flat on his face. There was Hinata and Kiba. This really ticked Naruto off. Why was he always with her?!? I mean, what could be his reason? Well, he sure as hell was gonna find out! He jumped out of the tree, landing right in front of Hinata and Kiba.

_**Oh no! What's Naruto-kun doing here? I look horrible! **_

Kiba just looked at Naruto. "Hey man what's up?"

Naruto just glared at Kiba, but then quickly flashed his goofy grin. "I was just going to train. What about you guys? Why are you two here, all alone, so early in the morning?"

Hinata just looked confused. Was it just her imagination, or did Naruto actually glare at Kiba just now? Could Naruto actually be jealous? No! It couldn't be! Being jealous means he has to have a crush on her, which he obviously does not have. I mean, it was utterly impossible.

"What did you think we were doing? We were training. You know, that's what teammates do. Shino's still in the woods talking to his bugs, so me and Hinata decided we were done for the day."

_Well, I feel stupid. I don't even know why I was suspicious. I know that Hinata's not that kind of girl. Kiba on the other hand, he's had a date with every girl in Kanoha by now. I just don't trust him around Hinata. But I'm not jealous, I'm concerned for my friend. _

Naruto started to nervously laugh while scratching his head. "Oh, right. Well, I'll leave you guys because I still need to do my training for today."

He quickly jumped back into the tree and rushed to his usual training spot.

_**Naruto-kun seemed very nervous right now. Maybe he's sick or something. I should go check up on him.**_

"Hey Kiba, was it just me or did Naruto seem a bit off today?"

Kiba turned to look at her. "Well, now that you mention it, he did seem a little more tense than he usually does."

"I think I'm gonna go check on him to see if there's anything wrong. You go ahead and I'll see you later."

Kiba nodded and waved goodbye to Hinata. Hinata just waved back and turned to the direction that Naruto headed. She looked calm, but her eyes betrayed her. She was anxious.

_**I wonder if Naruto will say anything about yesterday. I know he was looking at me the whole time I was sitting with him, but maybe he wasn't looking at me. Maybe he likes Sakura-chan.**_

Hinata got sad at that last part. If he still liked Sakura, this whole makeover scheme was ruined. She didn't think she could go through a heartbreak if he really did prefer Sakura over her. Then she remembered what he told her at the first chunin exams. _"I like people like you."_ That thought alone made her smile again.

_**The only reason he never really noticed me is because I never really wanted to be noticed. I mean, whenever he was near, I couldn't even talk to him. On occasions, I would even faint. No wonder he didn't really know who I was, I was always hiding behind Kiba or something!**_

Hinata shook her head. She couldn't believe how foolish she had been all those years! Whenever Naruto got near her, she would just run away behind Shino or Kiba. She could hardly say two words to him without stuttering!

_**Naruto-kun must have thought I was pathetic! Oh well, too late to change the past. All I can do now is make sure that he notices me now. **_

She landed on a tree branch and looked down. Down below, Naruto was meditating. Hinata just stood on the branch, admiring the look of concentration on Naruto's face. His face was scrunched up really tightly. You could obviously tell that he was having trouble concentraiting. She started giggling lightly at his expression, then suddenly stopped when Naruto came out of his trance. She blushed and hid behind the tree trunk.

_I thought I heard something. It kind of sounded like a laugh. It kind of sounded like **her** laugh…darn! The whole point of me coming to train was so that I wouldn't think of her. I'm letting a girl invade my thoughts! I'm even starting to hear her voice when she's not even around! _

"AAAHHH! This is gonna drive me insane!" He punched the tree Hinata was in, causing her to lose her balance.

Hinata reacted too slowly and fell out of the tree. She thought she was gonna collide with the ground any second now. When she finally landed, it hurt a lot less than she intentionally expected. She slowly opened her eyes. Lavender eyes met blue ones. She had landed right in Naruto's arms. She could feel the blush forming on her cheeks. Naruto was just looking at her. Hinata looked at her situation. They were in the middle of the forest, miles away from anyone, and she was in the arms of her secret well, _not so secret except to him _crush. Not only that, but their faces were inches apart.

_**If I just move a little closer than we can ki…wait! He doesn't even like you like that! Get those thoughts out of your head! He only likes you as a friend and nothing more! To him you're just a fellow shinobi, no matter how much you wish that would change.**_

Little did she know Naruto was thinking among the same terms.

_She's so close to me. In fact she's extremely close to me. I can smell her perfume from here. She smells soooo good, l__ike vanilla. And her face is so close. If I only move a little closer than our lips will…Naruto! Snap out of it! Hinata doesn't even like you like that!_

There was a long silence in which they were only looking into each other's eyes. When Hinata was finally able to tear her eyes away, she could still feel Naruto's gaze on her. This only made her blush harder. While she was looking down, she noticed that Naruto had a firm grip on her waist where he had caught her. In fact, her feet weren't even touching the ground! He was carrying her up from the waist and she didn't even notice until right now. Who knew that just looking into Naruto's eyes would distract her so much.

She cleared her throat. "N-naruto-kun I think it's safe f-for you to let go n-now." Damn! Her stutter came back! Only around Naruto would she get so nervous that her stutter would come back.

It took Naruto some time to register what Hinata was saying. He was too focused looking at her to realize she had said anything at all. Then her words started ringing in his ears. He looked down. He had his hands on her waist, and they were so close that their bodies were almost touching. He blushed and reluctantly let her go. He really **really** didn't want to. She fit so perfectly agaist his body...

_Don't think about that you idiot! She'll obviously notice if you get, you know, excited._

After that, Naruto pushed the thought of Hinata's body out of his head. The last thing he needed right now is Hinata freaking out because he just couldn't control his damn teenage hormones. He started nervously laughing and scratching his head again. "Sorry about that Hinata. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice I was holding you up."

Hinata just nodded. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. If she did, there's no telling what she might do. The image of her and Naruto possibly kissing kept popping into her head. Her blush just wouldn't let up. "I-it's okay Naurto-kun. I'm sorry I, um, l-landed on you. I should b-be more careful."

Naruto just grinned. "It's okay Hinata-chan. It's actually a good thing I caught you or something might of happened and I could never have forgiven myself is something were to happen to you." After realizing what he said, Naruto blushed too. Damn him and his big mouth! Always saying too much!

_**Did he just say what I think he just said. No way! But, he did say it! Hinata, get a hold of yourself! You're gonna start blushing like an idiot again if you don't stop! He just said it because he's as good friend. It doesn't actually mean anything.**_

"Thank you Naruto-kun. It's good to know I can always rely on a good friend."

_See you dobe! She only likes you as a friend! And here you were making a fool out of yourself! Get a hold of your hormones and get your self in check!_

"So, why were you in that tree to begin with? I mean, you were with Kiba weren't you?"

Hinata started to fidget with her hands. "Well, it's because I got worried about you. When you were talking to us, you seemed a little weird so I thought that maybe you weren't feeling so well. I just came to make sure that you were okay."

Naruto just blinked at her. She was worried about him! "I'm okay Hinata, really. I'm as healthy as an ox! Honest!"

"I'm glad to hear that Naruto. Well, I guess I'll be going now."

She turned to head back to the village when Naruto's hand caught her wrist. She turned around to face him.

"Hinata, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with at XLR 8 later."

Hinata felt her face turn into a smile. "Sure Naruto-kun. I'll meet you there like at seven."

Naruto nodded and let go of her wrist. He said something about continuing to train and ran further into the forest.

_**Yay! I have a date with Naruto! No, wait a second. He said hang out. He never said anything about a date. He said HANG OUT, not date. Oh well, hanging out is probably the closest I'll ever come to being on a date with him. I'll take all I can get, for now.**_

She smiled and nodded her head. Then, she turned around and headed back to the village.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsx

_You're such an idiot! You were supposed to ask her out on a date! And what did you say?!? Hang out! You were supposed to ask her on a date!!!!!_

Naruto kept hitting his head with the palm of his hand. He couldn't believe that he had fought so many people, and come to near death so many times, only to be scared of asking a girl out!

_I mean, come on! All you had to do was ask her ten simple words. "Hinata, would you like to go out on a date?" That was it! But no! you had to ask her to hang out! Oh well, too late now. And she said yes anyway. Now finish your training so you can go get ready for your date, I mean hang out._

He quickly started his usual training, but for some reason the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't leave, even when Hinata wasn't there anymore! After a couple of hours, he just gave up on training for the day. He couldn't concentrate to save his life. All his thoughts always came back to Hinata.

_See how much power she holds over you?!? You're worse than the fan boys that chase after Sakura! In fact, you are one of the fan boys that chases after Sakura! Pathetic! Oh well, time to get ready for tonight._

With that thought in mind, he started walking home. Hopefully tonight would go better than the rest of his day had gone.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

So sorry it took me so long to update. I was stuck behind a moutain of work this week and there was never enough time in the day. Well, here's the new chapter. And most of you probably don't know what the heck XLR 8 is. well...that's a surprise for the next chapter. Hopefully I can update soon! 

Please review!!!


	6. XLR 8

_**Hinata's thoughts**_

_Naruto's thoughts_

Just to clarify, they are drinking some alcohol but in this story 16 is old enough to drink. If you don't like it, then just stop reading right now. And as a side note, those are actual drinks. Don't ask how I know their names, cause I'll never tell.

* * *

Hinata ran as fast as she could. Her legs were throbbing and her lungs were screaming for air, but she really didn't care right now. She needed help A.S.A.P. She quickly turned the corner and continued running. When she saw her destination, she started to sprint as fast as her legs would take her. She was finally there. She reached up and knocked furiously on the door, all the while trying to catch her breath again. 

Sakura opened the door and was surprised to find a panting Hinata on her doorstep.

"…..H-h-h-el-p…."

Worry shown in Sakura's eyes. What could have possibly brought Hinata to her house so fast that she couldn't even breathe? Now she was asking for help. It must have been serious.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Sakura could only stand and stare as Hinata tried to regain enough breathe to try and speak. When she did say something, it came in short gasps while she still had her hands on her knees.

"….I-it's N-Naruto-kun…."

Now Sakura was really scared. What had happened to Naruto?!? He was practically a brother to her, and to see Hinata here like this made her think something really bad had happened.

"What about Naruto? Is he okay? Hinata, what happened?"

Hinata was finally able to get enough breath in her lungs to stand up properly. She was never doing that again. It had felt as if something was constricting her ribs right into her lungs. She stood and looked into Sakura's eyes, seeing the worry in them.

"He asked me to hang out and I don't know what to do!"

Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was nothing serious! Thank heavens! Hinata was really scaring her out of her wits. Then, something clicked in her head. Naruto asked Hinata to hang out? HANG OUT?!? Not date??? What was wrong with him?

"He asked you to hang out? Just to hang out? Those were his exact words?"

"Y-yeah pretty much, why? I-is something the matter Sakura-chan?"

"No, nothing at all. So, what do you need my help on?"

Hinata started to nervously fidget with her fingers. It was a bad habit she really needed to break.

"I kind of needed your help on, well, pretty much everything. I have no clue how to prepare for something like this Sakura-chan."

Sakura only smiled. It was obvious how much Hinata really cared for that dobe. She was going through so much just to get his interest. Sakura motioned to her clothes.

"Okay Hinata-chan. First thing's first, since you were obviously just training, you need to take a shower to get refreshed. Take a nice long bath to relax you because you obviously need it. I'll meet you at your house in about half an hour. Is that okay?"

Hinata only nodded. They said their goodbyes and Hinata started off to her house, trying to go as slow as physically possible. Man, was she sore.

_**I will never EVER do that again as long as I live. Muscles I didn't even know I had hurt!**_

When she finally got to her house, she did exactly as Sakura instructed. She filled her tub full of water and just sunk in.

_**I just hope tonight will go okay.**_

As promised, half an hour later, Sakura was at Hinata's doorstep with tools in hand. When Hinata finally opened the door, she looked a lot calmer than when she arrived at her house panting that morning. It was as if that bath scrubbed all her troubles away. Sakura walked into the apartment after Hinata and started to rummage through the supplies she had brought. She brought out an outfit especially for tonight.

_**That is waaaayyyy tooo short. **_

"Um, Sakura? I don't think I should wear that."

Sakura just looked at her. "Why not?"

Hinata was eyeing the outfit. "It looks a little to…how do I put this…revealing for me."

"But I thought you and Naruto were going to 'hang out'."

"We are."

"Then, what's the problem? It's a normal outfit Hinata, trust me, there are people that go out in things more revealing than this. It's just casual 'hanging out' attire."

_**I just hope people don't think I'm some kind of slut.**_

Hinata reluctantly put on the outfit and Sakura started applying make up and contemplating shoes and hairstyles.

> > > >

_**Oh no! If I don't hurry I'm gonna be late.**_

By the time she arrived outside of XLR 8 it was already ten minutes past the time she was supposed to meet Naruto. She hurried inside and at once covered her ears. The music was deafening. She looked around.

XLR 8 was the most popular night club in all of Konoha. There was a bar going from one side of the room to the other and the other side of the club. The music was loud and the dance floor was covered by different colored lights. On one of the sides of the club there were many tables, and seated on one was Naruto.

Hinata slowly made her way through the crowd to Naruto's table.

"H-hi Naruto-kun."

Naruto spun around and the image he saw took all the air out of his lungs, like a punch to the gut. Hinata was wearing a short black skirt, revealing her creamy legs. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt, revealing just enough of her cleavage to keep Naruto staring. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly stared at the floor in an attempt to hide the blush creeping up his face. Hinata only giggled at his antics.

"um, hi Hinata. Glad you could make it."

_Glad you can make it?? What the hell was that? Pathetic!_

"Well, I'm glad you invited me."

_**Whoa, were did that come from? **_

"So, do you want something to drink?"

"Um, sure. Just a sour apple martini for me."

Naruto pulled out a seat for her and when she sat, he headed to the bar to get them their drinks.

It was only when he was walking away that Hinata noticed something was different about him. Was it his hair? His eyes? Wait! Were was his orange suit?!? He was wearing a plain black shirt and jeans. Well, she couldn't say she was expecting this. Naruto made his way back with two drinks in hand. He handed Hinata her margarita and sat down with his Adios. After taking a few swigs of the drink, Hinata started to feel a little calmer. (Alcohol will do that to you. Liquid courage.) Naruto put the empty cup down and looked over at Hinata.

"Hinata, do you maybe want to go dance?"

Hinata just smiled and nodded her head. She got up and grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to the dance floor.

_Wow, I can't believe she's taking the lead. Hinata really has changed._

_**Oh my gosh! I'm holding Naruto's hand! Okay, Hinata, don't do something stupid. Oh no, you're gonna fall any second now. Or you'll wake up. This can't be real.**_

When they got to the dance floor, they started dancing, not looking into each other's eyes as much as humanly possible. While she and Naruto were still dancing, Hinata remembered the conversation she had with Sakura while she was getting ready.

,',',',',',',',',',',_Flashback_,',',',',',',',',',

"So Hinata, what's the game plan for tonight?"

Hinata looked up blankly at Sakura. "What do you mean?"

"When are you gonna tell Naruto that you like him?"

Hinata's natural blush started to overpower the blush Sakura was applying.

"I have to t-tell him?"

Sakura just looked at Hinata as if was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Of course you do! The sooner he knows, the sooner you'll both be very happy."

"But I don't even know if he likes me or not. Can't I just find out first?"

"Hinata that can take forever. You need to tell him tonight and hope for the best, if not, you're gonna spend you whole life thinking 'what would have happened if I had told him then instead of three years later'."

Hinata knew she was right. By the time she had finished fixing her hair, she had decided. She was gonna tell Naruto her true feelings tonight.

,',',',',',',',',_End Flashback_,',',',',',',',',

When the song ended, Hinata was brought out of her thoughts by a hand touching her shoulder.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

Hinata just nodded and started to fidget with her fingers again.

"N-Naruto-kun, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Hinata?"

_Why is she getting nervous all of the sudden?_

"I like….**Kiba**?!?"

Naruto felt as if someone punched him in the gut. Kiba?!? She liked Kiba?! He felt a string in his heart strain, as if about to be snapped.

Hinata looked at the expression on Naruto's face and then realized what she just said.

_**Oh no! He took it the wrong way! That's not what I meant!**_

"Naruto-kun, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that Kiba just walked in. Kiba and what looks a group of people."

_So she didn't mean that she liked Kiba. YES!! Wait, why do I care who she likes anyway? What is wrong with me lately?!?_

Hinata's words started ringing in his ears. A group of people? He turned to were Hinata was looking and sure enough, there was Kiba. The group was Shikamaru, Ino, Sauske, and Sakura. They were all looking around for a place to sit when Ino spotted Naruto and Hinata. She waved at them and everyone turned to see who she was waving to. All their jaws fell to the floor when they saw the pair on the dance floor. Hinata just waved back and led Naruto back to the table.

When they were seated again, the whole group came and joined them at the table.

Naruto got up wearily. "I'm gonna take shots at the bar. You guys wanna come with?"

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sauske got up and walked with Naruto to the bar, leaving the girls at the table. When the guys left, Sakura and Ino immediately scooted closer to Hinata.

xsxsxsxsxsxsxs The Guys xsxsxsxsxsx

When they arrived at the bar, Naruto ordered four shots of vodka.

"Cheers"

They all downed the liquid in one gulp. Naruto could feel the burning in the back of his throat as the liquid went down. Kiba was the first to speak up.

"So, Naruto, are you here on a date with Hinata-chan?"

_I wish. Thanks to me, we're just hanging out._

"Nope. We're just _hanging out_." He ordered another shot and downed it quickly then ordered another.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just great" He drank the other shot and ordered another.

"You better be careful dobe. I don't feel like dragging your drunk ass to your house." Sauske took another drink of his beer.

"Thanks for your concern teme." He took another shot.

Kiba took the shot glass away from him. "Take it easy man."

Naruto ordered a water to calm his stomach a little and leaned his elbows against the bar. He was watching Hinata and the girls giggling like mad.

_I wonder what they're talking about._

xsxsxsxsxsxs The Girls xsxsxsxsxsxs

Sakura went to sit down next to Hinata. "So, how's it going so far?"

Ino leaned in closer to hear her answer. "Are you guys really on a date?"

"It's not really a date. We're just hanging out. And so far it's going great. We had drinks and were dancing and I was about to confess but then I saw you guys walk in and I lost my nerve."

"We are so sorry Hinata! We usually have bad timing but this time it was horrible. We ruined it for you." Ino looked terribly sorry and Sakura just nodded.

"It's okay you guys. He would have just rejected me anyway. I mean, it's so obvious that he doesn't like me that way. The sooner I realize that, the easier it'll be."

Hinata made a sad smile as she stared at Naruto taking his frustration out on shot cups.

_**It hurts but I know it's true.**_

Sakura looked appalled. "How can you say that?!? You can't give up! This battle has only begun! By the time the last shot is fired, you'll see just how much he likes you."

Hinata tore her eyes away from Naruto and looked at Sakura with sad eyes.

"I already told you Sakura-chan, he doesn't like me like that. To him I'll always be the shy creepy girl and a fellow shinobi."

Ino looked deep in thought, and then her face broke into a wide grin. "Hey, Hinata I think I know how we're gonna get him to confess."

Hinata moved her eyes from Sakura to Ino. "How?"

"The same way I got Shika to confess. He got so jealous every time I talked about Sauske around him, that one day he just burst. He told me that I should look at what's right in front of me rather than looking at someone I could never have. The key to any man is jealousy."

Hinata just looked at her as if her hair was on fire.

_**Make him jealous? Naruto-kun jealous? Yeah, right.**_

Sakura squirmed with anticipation. "That's a great idea Ino! I know a perfect contender too." She pointed her finger at the guys at the bar. In particular, Kiba.

_**Okay, now she's lost it.**_

"Kiba? You want me to go out with Kiba to make Naruto jealous?"

Sakura nodded. "Why not? He doesn't have a girlfriend, you know him well, and you know he would do it as a favor. All you have to do is hook him up with that one girl that stayed with you last month while she visited the village. You know he had a huge crush on her."

"Wow forehead, you really thought this one out."

"Yep Ino-pig, I have. What have you got to lose by asking Hinata. Nothing. And if all goes as planned, we'll know soon enough if Naruto has a crush on you or not."

Sakura and Ino burst into giggles as they saw the expression on Hinata's face.

"Don't worry Hinata, me and Ino will arrange a 'hang out' between the whole group tomorrow. All you have to do is show up, dress sexy, and we'll take care of the rest.

> > > > >

Naruto was dropping Hinata off outside of her apartment complex.

"Thanks a lot Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "No problem Hinata. Are you gonna go hang out with the gang tomorrow?"

Hinata nodded. "I'm excited. I hope it goes okay."

"What do you mean? We're just hanging out again. Nothing could possibly go wrong."

_**That's what you think.**_

"I guess you're right. Goodnight."

She turned around and headed up to her apartment.

_Goodnight Hinata-chan._

Naruto started his engine again and headed towards his house.

When he fell into bed, a thousand thoughts ran through his head at once.

_Why do I feel this way? It's just Hinata. I mean, last week I still liked Sakura. Now, since I saw Hinata outside Ichiraku's that day I can't get her outside of my thoughts. What is wrong with me? I mean, why am I feeling like this? _

After long moments of restlessness, sleep finally overtook the young shinobi.

_We get to 'hang out' again tomorrow. Can't wait._

_**TBC…**_

* * *

So sorry for taking so long to update. School sucks. Homework should be made illegal!

Anyway, thank you for everyone who has reviewed. I hope you liked this chapter.

Please review and tell me how I'm doing!


	7. The Battle has Begun

_**Hinata's thoughts**_

_Naruto's thoughts_

Just to clarify so you're not confused, it starts in the morning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Thanks for reminding me sob sob

* * *

Hinata blocked two more punches. She quickly ducked under a kick and sprang back up, throwing a punch. When her punch was blocked, she retrieved her hand and jumped back a couple of steps. She had been fighting for three hours strait, and she was tired. Hinata quickly blocked two kunai and got into her stance, her own kunai in hand. 

"I think that's enough for today Hinata. Let's take a break."

_**Thank heavens; I was about ready to pass out. It's too early for this damnit!**_

Hinata fell to the ground landing on her bottom, and took a deep breath. Kiba approached her and sat next to her. He gave her a canteen of water and took a deep drink of his own.

_**Okay, now's your chance. Just do what Sakura and Ino told you to do. You can do this! **_

Hinata started to fidget with her fingers and looked strait at her feet.

"Um, Kiba?"

Kiba turned to look at Hinata, noticing the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yeah Hinata, what is it?"

"Well, I need your help on something."

"What kind of help?"

Hinata refused to look Kiba in the eyes. She only hoped that he would accept to help. This was embarrassing enough as it is.

"I need your help to make Naruto-kun jealous."

Kiba only blinked at her. She was still refusing to look him in the eyes, but he could see a full blush invading her face.

"Jealous?"

Hinata nodded.

"Like the kind of jealous that you get when you like someone and they like someone else?"

Hinata nodded again.

_**Wow, he seems to know a lot on the subject. **_

"What's in it for me?"

Kiba laid down on his back, looking up at the sky, waiting for an answer. Lucky for him, he didn't have to wait long. Hinata had thought of all of this when she was getting ready this morning.

"That's easy Kiba. Remember Ayame?"

At the sound of Ayame's name, Kiba sat up again. He was looking at Hinata now, as if urging her to continue.

_**Gotcha.**_

"She's coming back to the village in a couple of weeks. Her father is sending her here to train under the female shinobi in the village, because in their village they don't have many female shinobi. She'll be staying at my house for a couple of years while she completes her training. I could talk to her for you."

Kiba seemed to be deep in thought. After what seemed to Hinata like years, he relaxed his expression. He relaxed his shoulders a bit and looked at Hinata.

"Deal. You better keep your end of the bargain. Now, what's your idea?"

Hinata started to explain her idea for when they go out tonight.

_**Maybe Ino's plan will work after all.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata arrived at Sakura's house practically skipping. All the preparations for the plan had gone by perfectly so far. Now, she was just supposed to show up to Sakura's house so that her, Sakura, and Ino could get ready and go over the plan one more time.

Hinata arrived at the doorstep and knocked three times. Ino answered the door and smiled when she saw Hinata.

"Hey Hinata. Come on in."

Hinata walked in after Ino and closed the door behind her. She followed Ino up the steps and into Sakura's room. Sakura was in front of her mirror finishing up her make up. She turned around and smiled at Hinata.

"Hi Hinata. Did phase 1 go ok?"

"Kiba cooperated fully. He knows the plan and said that he's okay as long as I do what I said I was gonna do."

_**I think Ayame will like Kiba. And, even if she doesn't at first, she'll grow to like him. I mean, she'll be here for about six years.**_

Sakura nodded and started walking towards her closet. She pulled out an outfit for Hinata and told her where the bathroom was so she could change.

"While you're getting dressed, me and Ino will finish doing our makeup and then we can help you."

When Hinata came back into the room, Ino and Sakura were already done and were talking on the bed. Then, Ino noticed Hinata and was stunned.

"I'm sure that by the end of the night, you'll have Naruto drooling."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guys were the first to arrive. Once again, they were at XLR 8 waiting for the girls to get there. Of course, being girls, they took their sweet time. (It's always good to keep a guy waiting ;) Sauske, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naurto all sat around a table and waited. And waited. And waited. Then, after many catcalls and whistles, three girls sat down at their table. Sakura sat next to Sauske, Ino next to Shikamaru, and Hinata sat between Kiba and Naruto. Naruto turned to Hinata to see if she was actually wearing what he thought she was wearing, or if it was just his imagination.

Hinata was wearing a red halter top with a black mini-skirt that didn't even reach midway down her thigh. Her makeup was light except for red lipstick which made her lips stand out so perfectly. She was wearing black high heels to complete the outfit. Naruto couldn't help but gap at her.

_I can't believe this is the same Hinata that always wore a sweatshirt over her clothes. The same Hinata that never even showed her elbows, now wearing this. _

_**He's staring again. Oh god, this is not gonna work. I'm gonna make a fool of myself with Kiba and then I'll still have to work on the same team with him. This is gonna be a long night.**_

Then, Naruto finally looked away and noticed Sauske's hand cupped under his chin.

"What are you doing teme?"

Sauske smirked. "Trying to catch the waterfall falling out of your mouth. You better close it or a fly will go in."

Naruto blushed crimson red and looked away. Damn Sauske for making fun of him!

After a couple of rounds of drinks and some talking, Naruto had completely felt relaxed. He was trying to discretely look at Hinata without directly looking at her. She captivated him to no end. Naruto was having a pretty good night, that is, until that moment.

Kiba turned to Hinata. "Do you want to dance?"

Hinata nodded and Kiba grabbed her hand and walked her to the dance floor. Sauske and Shikamaru noticed the look of sadness in his eyes before he left to the bar.

"I'm gonna go get a drink."

Sauske motioned to Shikamaru and they went after him. Ino and Sakura was left at the table, confused.

By the time Sauske and Shikamaru reached the bar Naruto was already on his third shot of Vodka. They sat on either side of him and ordered shots for themselves. They all downed the shot and Shikamaru turned to Naruto.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Down went another shot.

Sauske narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "What do you mean nothing? If it were nothing, you wouldn't be here trying to drown yourself in vodka."

"I'm not trying to drown myself in anything. You guys know it's hard for me to get drunk. It's all thanks to the nine tailed fox's chakra." Shot number five.

Naruto turned toward the dance floor, his elbows resting on the edge of the bar. He saw Hinata dancing with Kiba, smiling and enjoying herself. Kiba knelt to whisper something in her ear and she giggled. Naruto turned back around and took another shot. Shikamaru, being the genius that he is, noticed all of this.

"It's because of Hinata isn't it?"

Naruto almost choked on the shot. He quickly swallowed the liquid that was stinging his throat and turned to Shikamaru.

"Why would you think that?"

Shikamaru sighed and turned toward the empty shot cup in front of him. "A blind monkey could see that. You got upset when Kiba asked her to dance, so you came to the bar to try to drink it all away. The other day, you were practically burning holes in her back, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her. I'm not stupid Naruto."

It was Naruto's turn to sigh. He ordered a water and took a sip of it.

"So that's it? It's Hinata?" Sauske looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know you guys. I've known her since we were in the academy, and she was always just there. The most I ever thought of her was like a sister. Then, the other day when I saw her, I don't know what happened. I can't stop thinking about her. She invades my thoughts day and night. I used to think I liked Sakura, now she's just not that important to me anymore. Now I see her as a sister, and I don't know what I feel for Hinata anymore. It's eating away at me all day."

Sauske smirked. "It seems like you're in love with Hinata."

Naruto grew wide eyed. "No! You took it the wrong way teme! I'm not in love with Hinata-chan!"

_No! I can't love her! She's like a sister! Although, it would explain a lot._

Shikamaru looked up. "Well, that's good. Because, if you were in love with her, I'd feel bad for you right now."

Naruto turned to him. "Why?"

All Shikamaru had to do was point at the dance floor. Kiba had Hinata in his arms, and it looked as if she was enjoying it. She was returning the embrace, and they stayed like that through the slow song.

_No…it can't be. Why? Why Kiba?_

Naruto felt a hurt like no other grab his heart. "Guys, I'm not feeling so well. I think I may have overdone it with the shots. I'm gonna head home."

_If I have to keep watching them, I think I might puke._

Sauske and Shikamaru seemed to understand completely. They returned to their table and sat next to the girls.

Sakura looked around. "Where did Naruto go?"

Sauske pointed toward the door. "He wasn't feeling too well after the seventh shot."

Ino looked shocked. "Seven shots? Of vodka? Is he crazy?!"

Shikamaru put his arm around Ino's shoulders, making her turn to him. "I think he just didn't want to see Hinata with Kiba anymore."

Ino and Sakura turned to each other and smirked. Sauske and Shikamaru noticed this, but decided not to ask questions. Ino and Sakura always came up with some weird plots, and it was better for their healths if they just stayed out of it.

When Kiba and Hinata finally returned to the table, Hinata looked around for her favorite blond haired shinobi.

"Where did Naruto-kun go?"

"He felt sick, so he went home. Sauske said he took seven shots, so I don't blame him."

Ino nodded at Sakura's statement, silently agreeing. Then, Sakura and Ino stood and grabbed Hinata from the arms.

"Well you guys, this has been fun. We have to go now cause we have an early training in the morning."

Kiba just stared at Ino. "The three of you are training together?"

Sakura nodded. "It's to see if we've improved. Me and Ino do it all the time, and tomorrow Hinata is coming with us. Just train with Shino tomorrow Kiba."

Then, the tree of them turned to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I wonder if this even worked. Naruto looked the same as he always did, and he didn't even bother to cut in between me and Kiba when we were dancing.**_

Hinata sighed and walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She went to the living room where Sakura and Ino were already on the couch, each in their pajamas as well. Sakura had invited her to a sleepover and then to train with her and Ino in the morning.

Ino noticed her walking in the living room and ushered her to where they were sitting.

"The first phase of the plan worked Hinata. You were a great actress today! Even I believed it. And it's a good thing Kiba cooperated if not it wouldn't have worked as well."

Hinata just looked at Ino. "What do you mean? The plan didn't work at all. Naruto acted the same as he always does."

"That's where you're wrong." Now Hinata turned to Sakura. Had they gone insane?

"What do you mean?"

Ino smiled. "When you went to dance with Kiba, Naruto went to the bar and had a lot of shots. When they came back, Shika said that he thinks Naruto left because he didn't want to see you and Kiba dancing together anymore, not because he had too much to drink."

"So you see, your plan worked perfectly. Naruto is starting to think that you and Kiba are becoming an item."

_**Naruto-kun really believes that? Oh my! This might work after all.**_

A light tap on her shoulder made Hinata come out of her thoughts.

Sakura looked a little worried. "Are you okay Hinata? I was calling you for a while and you didn't answer."

"I'm okay Sakura-chan, I was just thinking, that's all."

Sakura just smiled and nodded. "We better get some sleep, we're gonna go train in the morning and I won't go easy on you just because you're tired."

With that, Ino turned out the lights and they all laid down to rest. Hinata brought the blanket over her blue pajamas. Her last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Naruto.

_**I wonder what he's doing right now.**_

Then, she fell into a tired sleep, dreaming of Naruto holding her close.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

Please Review! Tell me how i'm doing.

Thanks for reading and sorry that i've been very slow at updating. I've had a lot on my mind right now (with school and such) and i'm kind of dealing with somethings in my relationship so, I didn't really have my mind very into this chapter. I'm not very happy with it myself, but my 'editor' is so i posted.


	8. Hit what the enemy loves most: Ramen

_**Hinata's thoughts**_

_Naruto's thoughts_

I'm sorry it took me so long to update, i think this is one of the most hectic weeks of my life. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but i promise i'll do better on the next one

* * *

She lay on the soft grass, panting for breath.

"I told you never to drop your guard!"

Hinata quickly rolled out of the way right when Ino's kunai struck the ground she had just been on. Hinata activated her byakugan and struck Ino's neck with the side of her hand, hitting one of her weak spots and causing the left side of her body to go limp. Hinata quickly jumped away and stood her stance, kunai in hand.

"I think that's enough for one day."

Sakura slowly got up from where she had fallen earlier and Ino was struggling to sit up.

"Man Hinata, you hardly broke a sweat." Ino said, trying to get up.

"It's all that training all those years. I used to train until my hands bled."

Sakura just looked at her. "Why would you train so hard?"

Hinata shrugged. "Ever since Neji beat me in the first chunin exams, I knew I needed to get stronger."

_**And I thought that if I got stronger, Naruto-kun might think I was worth while, but they don't need to know that.**_

Ino struggled to regain balance, trying to lift her body up with only her right hand and leg. After a while of trying with no success, she gave up. She plopped on the ground and just lay there, looking at the sky.

"You know, just being here, I think I finally understand why Shika likes looking at the clouds. It's so relaxing."

Sakura looked up at the sky from where she was laying. Hinata had struck the weak spot in one of her legs, causing it to go numb. She had long given up trying to get up, about five minutes before Ino was struck.

"Well Ino-pig. It seems you finally learned something from that boyfriend of yours, this is relaxing."

Hinata sat down near a tree, leaning her back on the bark. Today was supposed to be phase two of the master plan.

_**I don't know how far I'm going to take this. I definitely can't let Kiba kiss me. I don't want my first kiss to be with a fake boyfriend. I guess I can deal with hand holding, hugging, and that stuff. It's not going any farther than that. Not only would it be weird, I don't want Naruto to get the wrong idea about me. **_

"Hey Hinata, what are you and your 'boyfriend' doing today?"

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts. "What do you mean Sakura-chan?"

"I mean, aren't you guys going to do something? You have to be seen in public so Naurto thinks it's a legitimate relationship."

"I don't know, I guess we could go eat somewhere."

Ino spoke up. "You should go to Ichiraku's."

Hinata's eyes opened wide. "We can't go there! Naruto-kun is there every day for practically every meal!"

Ino smirked. "Exactly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba got to her front door like at 7:00 p.m.

Hinata started breathing deeply. _**You can do this! Just calm down, and don't worry!**_

When she heard the knocks on the door, she went to answer it. When the door opened, there was Kiba in a plain white shirt and blue jeans. His hair was as messy as ever.

"Are you ready?"

Hinata nodded. She was wearing a red shirt a pair of faded jeans. This was the most comfortable she'd been since Sakura gave her the makeover on Sunday. It was Thursday already, and all week she'd been in revealing clothes. This was the first time in the whole week that her legs were completely covered. She had to admit, no matter how pretty she felt in skirts, she missed the feeling.

"Uh, Hinata, if we're supposed to be going out, I should probably hold your hand. It that okay with you?"

"S-sure Kiba-kun. Y-you know more about this than me."

Kiba only looked at her. "What do you mean? Haven't you ever had a boyfriend before?"

Hinata laughed slightly. "You're kidding me right? Whenever any guy came within ten feet of me, either Neji or my father would glare at them so bad, they had to go to therapy."

"That's harsh."

"Tell me about it."

Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and held onto it. They were just walking down the streets of Konaha, ignoring the bewildered stares of the people they were passing. Surely it was unbelievable; the shy Hyuuga heiress was going out with Kiba. Kiba, who had gone out with practically every girl in Konaha, is some cases he went out with them twice. Everyone thought that she would end up with Naurto. It was obvious that she liked him, and he was always strangely protective and affectionate towards her.

They continued walking until they stood outside of Ichiraku's. Sure enough, you could see a blond head of spiky hair seated near the entrance. Hinata swallowed the large lump in her throat and sighed. It was now or later. Her and Kiba slowly made their way inside and took a seat. Almost immediately, the blond headed shinobi looked up.

_What is HE doing here with HER? Are they out on a date? They were getting close at the club, but they're not going out. Are they? They sure look happy._

_You should kill him._

_Who are you??_

_Jiminy the fucking cricket. Who do you think?_

_Who?_

_Useless, I'm the fucking fox smart ass._

_You could fucking say that! What do you want?_

_What are you talking about? You're the one that summoned me._

_What do you mean I summoned you?_

_That's what I said dipshit. Or did you forget? When you get really emotional, I come out. Simple as that. _

_But I didn't get emotional. I'm eating ramen, how would that get me emotional?_

_Are you really that stupid or are you just faking it? What do you think it could be? That dog thing just walked in with your girl! Go tear his fucking head off!_

_I don't know what you're talking about. Hinata can go out with whoever she wants._

_And this 'I don't care' attitude is what caused me to come out? I don't think so. You hate him for bringing her here._

_No I don't!_

_It you're gonna lie to someone, try not to lie to yourself. I'm part of you, so I think I would know if you were mad._

_No one asked for your opinion. Just go away._

_Fine, but if you need to me kick his ass, you know where to find me._

"I hate you."

"Well, I can't say I was expecting that."

Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen and came face to face with Kiba.

_Great, I was talking to myself again._

_Kill him._

_Will you just shut up already?!_

"Hello? Naruto-kun? Are you okay?"

Naruto came out of his thoughts and looked up at a concerned looking Hinata. He put on his silly grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Of course I'm okay Hinata. I was just deep in thought, that's all. So, how are you guys?"

"We're fine. I just thought that I would treat Hinata to ramen. She loves the stuff, I bet she could even rival you Naruto."

Naruto turned his attention from Kiba to Hinata. "You like ramen too?!?"

Hinata's cheeks slightly flushed and she slowly nodded her head. "I've always liked it."

_She likes ramen too! Maybe, one day I'll invite her to come with me. Paying for her wouldn't kill me…stop. She has a boyfriend, and I don't think he would be happy about that. _

_If he were out of the picture, I don't think it would matter._

_I'm serious, why won't you leave!!_

By the time Naruto had focused on the real world again, Kiba and Hinata were done with their meals. At this point, Hinata was trying to convince Kiba to let her pay for at least her bowl. He was declining, saying he would figure out a way she could pay him back later. He winked, causing her to turn a scarlet color. Naruto could feel all the blood in his body start to boil. Then, Hinata turned her head to face him and smiled. He felt that smile down to his very soul, causing the boil in his blood to simmer down. Only Hinata could cause that kind of change in his mood. It was so hard to think that after knowing her so long, he had only noticed that she was so similar to him this last week. It all started the day he asked Sakura out.

He started recalling the events of that day. He had asked Sakura out, and she said no. Then, Hinata had turned around and ran off. Sakura had gone after her, calling Naruto a jerk over her shoulder. That was a weird day. Then the next day, Hinata was totally different. She had been wearing a red dress. He had always envisioned his dream girl to be like Sakura.

_I guess I had never really noticed Hinata because I was always focused on Sakura. Now that it think about it, Hinata had always been attractive. It's just that since I always focused all my attention on Sakura, I never really noticed. How could I have not seen?!? Good going Naruto, now it's too late. Why would she want you when she has Kiba? You're an idiot, and they seem to get along perfectly. This bites. I hate being a teenager, emotions are so hard to figure out until it's too late._

While Naruto was having an inner battle, Hinata was getting worried.

_**He's been staring strait as his bowl without doing anything for almost ten minutes. I wonder if he's okay. He seems deep in thought, but he's never been so deep in thought that he forgot to eat his ramen. Maybe he's sick. **_

"Naruto-kun? Are you feeling okay?"

No answer. Even Kiba looked up from his ramen to see what was wrong with his friend. He was just sitting there, fists clenched, staring at his half empty bowl of ramen.

"Hey man, what's up with you? You haven't even touched your ramen for almost twenty minutes."

Nothing.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto's head shot up to a startled Hinata and an angry looking Kiba. His chest was heaving up and down from the force of the scream.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking. Hehehe." Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck and nervously laughing.

"Whatever. Are you ready to go Hinata?"

Hinata finally tore her eyes away from Naruto and turned to Kiba. She nodded and he dropped the money for the ramen on the counter. He took hold of her hand and they made their way out of the ramen shop.

_There he goes holding her hand again!!_

_Kill him. _

_I'm not fucking listening to you anymore. _

He quickly finished his bowl of ramen and left the money on the counter. It was only bad luck that made Hinata love ramen as much as he did. Not that it was bad or anything, it's just that if she liked ramen as much as Naruto that meant that she ate it as much as Naruto. That meant he would be seeing more of Kiba and Hinata at Ichiraku's. He didn't exactly like that idea very much. Oh well, nothing to do about it now.

He went home and changed into his pajamas. His head was starting to hurt, so he decided to hit the sack early. Who knows, maybe he'll wake up and it'll all be a dream. If it was a dream, the first thing he would do was go ask Hinata if she wanted to go get a bowl of ramen with him.

_Yeah, that sounds like a good idea._

Naruto yawned and slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I know the fox and Naruto cuss a lot. I just thought it would make it funny. Plz review! 


	9. Tea Interogations and midday missions

_**Hinata's thoughts**_

_Naruto's thoughts_

* * *

Hinata was walking down the streets of Konaha. The plan was well under way, and so far everything had been going according to plan. They really didn't have anything planned for today, but Kiba wanted to talk to Hinata so they agreed to meet in the park under the sakura tree. When she got there, Kiba was already leaning against the bench that was in front of the tree. Hinata went to go sit down with him. 

"Hey Hinata. How'd you sleep yesterday?"

Hinata sighed. "Good. I feel really tired though. My feet ache from the heels Sakura makes me wear. I prefer my good 'old flip flops."

Kiba nodded. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this whole fake boyfriend thing."

_**I guess I should have seen this coming. He's gonna say that I'm stupid and I should just tell Naruto how I feel. Here it comes…**_

"Why are you doing it?"

Hinata started to fidget with her fingers. "It was kind of Ino's idea."

"Okay, you're gonna have to explain this to me."

Hinata sighed again. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, you can tell me it over tea." Kiba started to get up, motioning for Hinata to do the same.

They started walking towards the tea shop in the middle of the village. When they entered, they sat at a two person cubical and waited for the waitress to take their orders.

"Why don't you tell me the story while we wait for the tea to get here." Kiba said, looking over at Hinata.

Hinata nodded. "Well, you know I have a little crush on Naruto."

Kiba arched his eyebrow. "Little?"

"Okay, I have a big crush on Naruto. Sakura and Ino helped give me a makeover so I would be more noticeable."

"Hinata, I can't believe you let them…"

"Kiba, before you start, I knew exactly what I was doing. I didn't let them do anything I didn't want to do."

Kiba nodded his head. He wasn't exactly happy about it, but if it was Hinata did it of her own free will, who was he to object?

"When we went to the club, I was gonna tell him I liked him. I chickened out when you guys came in and saw us. I was scared that I would tell him and he would tell me he only liked me as a friend."

"So, how do I tie into all of this?"

"I'm trying to see if Naruto gets jealous. If he does, it means he likes me too. If not, oh well, it was worth a shot."

Kiba nodded. The waitress set their drinks down and they thanked her. Kiba slowly started to sip his tea, while Hinata only held her hands around her cup on the table. Kiba looked up from his cup.

"Why do you like him in the first place?"

The corners of Hinata's mouth turned into a slight smile. "He's funny, not afraid to speak his mind, his smile lights up the room, he can instill confidence in anyone, and he will work hard to get what he wants."

Kiba looked at Hinata. "Really? I always thought he was just annoying, loud, hyperactive, and just stands out way too much."

"He's the exact opposite of me."

Kiba smiled a bit. He made a heart shape in the air with his two index fingers. "He completes you."

Hinata giggled. "You are so weird sometimes."

"But that's why you love me."

"I guess so."

They finished off their tea and left the shop. Kiba said goodbye to Hinata and made his way to his house. Hinata walked the other way. On her way back to her apartment, a messenger landed in front of her.

"The hokage needs to see you as soon as possible. Report to her office immediately."

Hinata nodded. This was just another day in the life of a ninja.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata arrived at the hokage's office a couple of minutes later. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Hinata slowly opened the door and stopped. Naruto was inside, sitting on a chair. Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat, and walked in.

"It's nice to see you made it on time. Please take a seat."

Hinata made her way to the chair next to Naruto. She tried not to turn to him, the hokage might notice. The last thing she needed right now is for the hokage to suspect something between her and Naruto.

"I have called you two here because I have a mission for you."

They both nodded. They were here on business. Purely for business.

"You are to pose as a married couple in order to keep an eye out for a missing nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. We need to see if he is a potential threat to the village. We need the byakugan's tracking ability for this. Naruto will be there in case things turn dangerous and you have to resort to violence."

_**Oh my god. I have to be married to Naruto?!? It's like my favorite fantasy gone terribly wrong.**_

_We have to WHAT?!? I haven't even gotten enough guts to ask her out and now I have to marry her. Not only that, she's with another guy. This is…not real. I'm freaking out for nothing. I'm so stupid._

"Are you two okay?" The hokage had been trying to talk to both shinobi for a while and neither was responding. "HEY!"

Both shinobi snapped their heads towards Tsunade.

"Sorry." Hinata started to blush lightly. She had been so busy zoning out, she didn't notice the hokage was talking to her.

Naruto only nodded. Hokage could sense something was bothering the two, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Well, Sakura always knew the best gossip in the village. She probably knew what was wrong with these two. That would have to wait until later.

"You two are dismissed. Meet here tomorrow for further detail."

"Hai" They both responded at the same time. They left to prepare.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura was taking her lunch break at the hospital. It had been a particularly hectic day. Only three more hours and she could go to sleep in her warm comfortable bed. She noticed Tsunade walking into the room.

"Hi Tsunade-sama!" She said, waving at her mentor.

Tsunade saw Sakura and made her way over to her table. She sat down and looked at her former apprentice.

"Sakura, I was looking for you. I need to ask you about something."

Sakura snapped awake almost instantly. "Did something happen?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Don't worry, nothing happened. I need to ask you about Naruto and Hinata."

Sakura smiled slightly. "So he finally asked her out?"

Tsunade looked surprised. "He was going to ask her out?"

Sakura stopped smiling. "And obviously that wasn't what you wanted to know about."

"I was just going to ask what was going on between them. I gave them a mission and they reacted kind of strangely."

"What mission?"

"They were supposed pretend to be married to find out information."

Sakura almost spit out the tea she was drinking. "Married?!?"

"I don't see what's wrong with it. I didn't think there was anything going on between them. I even hear she's going out with Kiba."

Sakura started to rub her temples. "Tsunade, if I tell you something, do you swear to never tell another living soul?"

"Sure. Of course."

Sakura sighed. "I helped Hinata get a new look to impress Naruto. He still didn't technically ask her out, so she was put down. We got her to go out with Kiba as a fake boyfriend so we could see if Naruto liked her by seeing if he got jealous. Her relationship with Kiba is fake and Naruto can't find out."

Sakura took a deep breath. That was a lot of talking for one single breath.

Tsunade looked surprised. Then she smirked.

"I never thought Hinata had it in her. I expected this from you or Ino, but never from Hinata."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Well, me and Ino kind of put her up to the idea. We just want her to see that Naruto likes her too. You should have seen her Tsunade, it just made me sad. And Naruto obviously won't make a move by himself."

Tsunade nodded. "He's too stupid to make a move. Well, in that case, I'm glad I assigned them this mission. They'll be completely alone for a while, pretending to be married. I can't wait to read the report when they get back, it'll be good."

Tsunade laughed a little and excused herself. "I have a lot of duties that can't go ignored."

"Getting drunk behind a stack of papers isn't one of them," Sakura mumbled.

"What was that Sakura?"

"Nothing at all Tsunade."

"I thought so."

Tsunade headed back to her office. Well, this was a fine predicament. She placed two shinobi who had feelings towards each other in a mission where they had to pretend to be married. Tomorrow morning, the fun will begin.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

Sorry I haven't been updating this one as much as my other story. Well, here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. 

Please Review!


	10. Operation: Marriage

**_Hinata's thoughts_**

_Naruto's thoughts_

* * *

Hinata was nervously packing. She was preparing for the mission. At 8:00 A.M she was to meet Tsunade and Naruto at the bridge. They would be starting their mission today. This was not what had her nervous, I mean, she had a mission practically every other day. No, that was normal. It was just what the mission entailed. She would be married to Naruto Uzumaki in order to get information. That thought made her heart flutter every couple of minutes.

_**All you have to do is keep calm. Remember that just because you're going on a mission away from the village doesn't mean you can blow your cover. As far as everyone, especially Naruto, is concerned, you and Kiba are happily going out. **_

She zipped up her duffle bag and looked at the clock. 7:46. She needed to leave now in order to get to the bridge on time. With one last sigh she swung her bag over her shoulder and left. She slowly walked through the streets of Konoha. It was still pretty early and everyone was just starting their morning routine.

Hinata slowly walked up to the bridge and waited. She sat on a nearby boulder and collected her thoughts. This was a mission sent from heaven, but since she was supposed to be going out with Kiba, she couldn't really do anything. The last thing she needed right now is to go on the mission, flirt with Naruto, and have him think she was a whore because she was hitting on him and she already had a boyfriend. If that happened, she would have to move away. She would never be able to live it down.

Moments later Naruto arrived, landing swiftly across from her. He dropped his bag on the floor and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so far so good. Just remember, don't do something stupid and you'll be okay. Just a simple mission, like all the others." He said, looking in front of him the whole time.

Hinata was still seated some distance from him, but she could hear him perfectly. She giggled softly. She couldn't help it, it was just plain funny to see Naruto talking to himself when he thought no one was looking.

Naruto turned around, hearing a laughing sound behind him. He stood looking at Hinata while she tried to stop giggling. After a while, her giggles died down and she just smiled.

"How long were you sitting there?" He asked, still looking at her.

"Long enough," she said, trying her best not to break out into another fit of giggles at his expression.

_Well, think of it this way, at least she doesn't know you were talking about her. At least she doesn't know that you only slept three hours because you were so nervous. At least she doesn't know you're trying to impress her on this mission. _

_Okay, I think I get it. And what are you doing here this time?_

_Well, let me think, it might be the fact that you're so nervous you might wet yourself at any minute._

_Oh, very funny._

_I do my best._

Okay, this time there was absolutely no way she could resist. Naruto had been looking at her, then suddenly turned right and completely spaced out for no reason. Not only that, but he had the cutest face on, like when a little kid gets in trouble for no reason. It was just so funny, she couldn't hold in her laugh any longer. She laughed like there was no tomorrow, her sides slowly starting to hurt from lack of oxygen. This seemed to knock Naruto out of his daze. He slowly looked her over. She was holding her sides, bending over so that her head was resting on her knees. You could hear her laughter and every once in a while she would stop to gasp for air, only to start laughing again a moment later.

Naruto could feel his cheeks start to flush. Wow, this sure was embarrassing. Thanks to him looking ridiculous, Hinata was laughing so hard she couldn't breath. Well, so far this mission was going just _great_.

After Hinata could finally breathe again, she finally sat back up and looked at Naruto. His eyes were downcast and he was looking extremely embarrassed. A twinge of guilt struck Hinata.

_**Great going you dope, you embarrassed him! You are a mean, mean person. **_

Just as Hinata was about to apologize, the hokage arrived with a package in her hands.

"Are you two ready?"

Both Hinata and Naruto recovered quickly from her sudden appearance and knelt before her.

"Hai," they answered at the same time.

"Good. Now, as I told you yesterday, you are to gather information to see if this ninja can be a cause for alarm. If he is not a threat, we shall take no further action. But if he is a danger, we must immediately dispatch a team to take care of it. It is very important that you do not blow your cover or he may think we are challenging him."

They nodded, indicating that they understood. It was an important mission, and they had to complete it by whatever means. If they did not, or if they screwed up, the village could be in danger.

"Well, you two will be posing as a married couple. You are required to act as such. Hinata."

"Yes?" She asked, sounding a bit nervous that the Hokage had called her out directly.

"You're going out with Kiba right?"

Hinata gulped a little. "Yes."

Naruto got a bit angered, but then simmered down. He couldn't show the hokage he was angry, or she would guess why and he would never hear the end of it.

"Just treat Naruto as you would treat Kiba. All that lovey dovey stuff. You'll just have to keep it up for a while until we can figure out if the ninja is a threat or not."

Hinata nodded. "Then you don't know how long we'll be gone?"

"Not exactly. You'll be back as soon as you find out what you need to know. It can be anywhere from a day to a week."

They both nodded. This was going to be a long mission.

"One more thing before I forget." Tsunade reached into her pocket and took out a small box. She opened it and pulled out two small objects. "You'll need these to make sure your disguise is believed." She handed Naruto two wedding bands.

Naruto only looked at the two rings in his hand. One was a plain silver band, while the other was intricately designed, completed with a medium sized diamond in the center.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put them on already."

Naruto nodded and put his on. Hinata put out her hand so he could give her the ring. He looked at her hand and did the first thing that came to mind. He slipped the band onto her ring finger. Hinata immediately felt her cheeks flush. Tsunade just smirked. It wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she said to put them on, but now she could see what Sakura was talking about. These two had serious chemistry, and one as clueless as the other about their feelings. Oh yes, she had to make sure she was sober when the report came back. She had a feeling this one would be worth reading.

Hinata was still blushing when Naruto realized what he did. He quickly let go of her hand and looked away. He cleared his throat and looked back at Tsunade. He noticed her smirk and blushed even harder. He was seriously never going to live this down. Hinata was still blushing and looking at her feet. That was….akward. This was going to be a long _long_ mission.

Tsunade finally got a hold of herself and put her serious expression back on.

"Now remember, no matter what happens, you have to keep this little act going. Pretend to be a couple on a honeymoon and go 'sight seeing' around. Try to keep close to the target, but far enough that he doesn't suspect you. Understood?"

Both nodded their heads. Tsunade turned and left. The two took this as their queue to leave. Naruto and Hinata turned and headed into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nightfall by the time they had arrived to the little village. The journey through the forest was a long and silent one. Neither had wanted to say something at the risk of sounding like an idiot. They had only stopped to rest about twice and neither of them spoke a word. They just drank their water and leapt into the trees once more. They arrived in the outskirts of the village and slowly made their way to the entrance. When they got close enough to see the gate, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata was a bit surprised by the action and turned to face Naruto. He was looking away, but you could see the deep blush on his face even in the dark.

Hinata started to blush too. She turned her hand so that their fingers were laced together. Now it was Naruto's turn to face Hinata, but Hinata was looking away. Naruto's mouth turned into a slight smile. They walked through the village, heading towards the hotel. Once they found it, they entered and walked towards the front desk.

"Excuse me?" Hinata said, waiting for the man attending the front desk to look up.

The man looked up and smiled. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"We have a reservation under the name Uzumaki." Naruto said, smiling slightly as he said it.

The man looked down at a black book opened on the desk. He scanned the page, and finally found the name.

"Of course Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki. You're here on a honeymoon right?"

Hinata blushed slightly and nodded.

_**You have to control the blushing. If they notice that you keep blushing, they'll suspect that something's up. But you have to admit that it has a ring to it. Mrs. Uzumaki. Hinata Uzumaki. Stop! You're gonna start blushing again!**_

Hinata willed her blush away, hoping it wasn't noticed by the man at the desk. She looked up again and saw him turned away from them, searching for their room key on a wall of key racks. She felt a little squeeze of her hand and turned to face Naruto. He smiled.

"Just relax _sweetie_."

Hinata smiled, and stopped herself from blushing. She squeezed his hand as a sign that she understood. They both turned back to the desk to see the man staring them with a smile on his face.

"You know, I see many couples pass through this town, and I can tell you guys will last. It's just the way that you look at each other, you can tell you're in love."

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed this time. The man chuckled slightly and handed Naruto his key. Naruto took the key with his spare hand and thanked the man. He turned and started walking down the hall, leading Hinata by the hand. Hinata was still slightly dazed by the man's words and really wasn't paying much attention. If it weren't for Naruto leading her, she would still be standing in front of the reception desk.

**_Wow, that man thought we were in love. If only he knew. It's a one-sided love. But it would be so nice if one day, maybe not one day soon but one day, Naruto would feel the same. _**

Naruto stopped in front of a door. He checked his keys to make sure it was the right room. After making sure, he put the key in the lock and turned. He let go of Hinata's hand and walked into the room. It was a large room, with a bed in the middle. The bed was made with blue sheets. He slowly walked in and put his bag down next to the bed. He sat on the bed and sighed deeply. Then he noticed that Hinata hadn't followed him in.

"Hinata?" He asked, slowly getting up from his place on the bed.

Hinata heard him say her name. She hadn't noticed they were there, she was still thinking. She blushed slightly and walked in, noticing the look of concern that Naruto had.

"Sorry, I was thinking and I guess I didn't notice that we were here already." She explained, fidgeting with her hands the whole time.

Naruto nodded and sat down again. He took off his shoes and went to the bathroom that was in the room. Hinata went and put her bag down on the other side of the bed. She took off her shoes and sat down. Naruto came out of the bathroom and Hinata grabbed her pajamas and walked in. Naruto took the opportunity to change into his pajamas while he was alone in the room. As he was pulling his shirt on, the door started to open. He quickly pulled it down before Hinata walked in. She was in light blue pants and a matching top. Naruto sat on the side where his bag was, facing the door. Hinata went to sit down on her side of the bed, facing the window.

"So, how are we gonna sleep?" Naruto asked, still looking strait ahead.

"Well, it would probably give us away if we asked for another bed." Hinata replied, still looking out the window. There was a full moon tonight and the starts looked beautiful.

"True. How about I'll sleep on this side and you can sleep on that side."

"Sound good to me."

They both turned around and got under the covers. It was a chilly night out and they were both cold. They slept with their backs facing each other, careful that they wouldn't touch. They were so tired, they were fast asleep in no time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That morning they were off to a fast start. They had gotten up and gotten ready particularly fast, trying to avoid each other's gaze as much as humanly possible. It seems that at some point during the night their positions had shifted and when they woke up this morning, Hinata was wrapped tightly in Naruto's arms. Needless to say, they were embarrassed. Now they were walking through the small village, hands linked and fingers laced.

"So, who are we supposed to be looking for?" Naruto asked, smiling so it seemed like he was talking sweetly to her.

"A male, about 5' 7", brown hair, brown eyes, a scar right above his left eyebrow." She replied, smiling and walking closer to him.

Naruto smiled and kept walking. She sure was good at this.

_That's probably because she's in a relationship. She already has experience doing all of this._

Hinata nudged him with her shoulder slightly, causing him to come out of his thoughts. "Target is spotted." She said, resting her head slightly on his shoulder.

Naruto looked to where Hinata was looking and sure enough, there was their man. He was sitting on a bench in the park in front of the fountain, dressed in black.

Naruto bent his head down a little, seeing as he was about a head taller than Hinata.

"What do we do now?" He whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

Hinata smiled and started leading him to an empty bench near the fountain. As they walked, Naruto observed the knowing looks from passing people. It was nice to know this little charade was actually being bought. He thought that it might look fake, mostly because he had no idea what he was doing. The looks the people were giving him told him that these people actually believed that they were married.

_So far so good._

Hinata had finally stopped at a bench and sat down, motioning for Naruto to do the same. He sat and took her hand in his, mimicking what he saw people in Konoha do countless times.They were silently observing the target. Naruto put his free arm around her bare shoulders (she was wearing a red sundress). Hinata tensed up a bit, but then quickly relaxed. She instinctively put her head on his shoulder, making the scene appear more 'romantic'. While they kept their attention on the target, they talked a little so things didn't get too weird.

"So, how are things going with you and Kiba?" He asked, lacing and unlacing their fingers. He had never been good at beating around the bush, so when he wanted to know something he asked strait out.

Hinata was slightly taken aback by the question. "Fine I guess. Why?" She asked, concentrating on her red sandals.

"No reason, just curiosity." He said, trying to keep emotion out of his voice. He couldn't let her know he was jealous.

"Oh, well, actually I have something to tell you. I—target is on the move."

Naruto looked dumbfounded. "What?"

**_Damn! So close, yet so far away. Oh well, I guess I can tell him another time._**

Hinata slowly lifted her head and faced him, their faces almost touching. She smiled and slowly said, "The target is on the move."

Naruto slowly followed the movement of her lips, then turned to face where the target was mere seconds ago. Sure enough, he wasn't there anymore.

"Where did he go?" He asked, trying to find him.

"I don't know. Let's go find him." Hinata got off the bench, still holding his hand.

Together they walked down the streets trying to seem as if they were just looking around, not looking for someone. They finally spotted him about four blocks away from their original spot. Just to make sure this was the right guy, Hinata activated her byakugan to search for chakra lines. Once she had made sure, she slightly nudged Naruto and nodded. They continued walking down the street, but the man suddenly started running. Naruto and Hinata turned to face each other and followed after him.

"He must have felt something." Hinata said, trying to keep track of where the man was running.

"Probably just felt someone watching him and decided to run." Naruto replied, trying to keep up with Hinata. Seriously, for such a small girl she sure could run.

They kept following the man until they ended up in a forest. The trees were far apart, giving them a good view of their surroundings. Hinata activated her byakugan again and looked over at Naruto.

"He sensed us. He's coming at us fast. What are we going to do?" She said slightly panicked. They had no weapons with them and she was in a dress. Somehow she knew that if they fought it wouldn't end well.

There was no time to think about it. The man was coming fast and Naruto knew it. He could sense his chakra heading towards them. If he found them he would know that they were following him. If he found out, he might think they were a threat. If things got too out of hand, he might torture them just to find out who had sent them. I had happened before, not to them, but to other ninja from Konoha. And then there was the possibility he might do something to harm Hinata.

_No, I will never allow it. He can torture me all he wants, but he's never laying a finger on Hinata._

He knew that he had to act quickly, or their lives could be in danger. He just didn't know what to do. They could just run, but they couldn't keep running forever. They could confront him, but they were both unarmed and Hinata was not in the proper attire to be fighting. That and they didn't know how strong this ninja was or what abbilities he had. The more Naruto analized the situation, the more hopeless it seemed.

As the man got closer, Naruto suddenly got an idea. Before Hinata even knew what was going on, Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and brought their lips together.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

I would have posted it up sooner but my internet has been acting loopy lately. Well, there you have it, my latest chapter. I hope you liked it. It took me a while to get an idea of how to write it, but I think it came out pretty good.

Please review! Good or bad, your opinions matter!


	11. Mission Complete

_**Hinata's thoughts**_

_Naruto's thoughts_

* * *

Hinata's mind was whirling. Naruto was kissing her. He had just whirled her around and kissed her. The only thing Hinata could think about right now was the sweet sensation of his moist lips against hers. Her heart skipped a beat when he slightly twisted his head, causing their lips to melt together. When Hinata was starting to relax into the kiss, it ended.

Hinata opened her eyes and met the blue ones of Naruto. She was out of breath, feeling her lips slightly swollen. Her legs suddenly felt like jelly, feeling as though she would just fall any moment. If it weren't for Naruto, who still had a firm grip on her waist, she probably would have fallen over. As much as she willed herself, she couldn't seem to look away from his gaze. It was Naruto who suddenly broke the trance, looking to the side where the rouge ninja still stood there, kunai in hand looking at them.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," he said, looking quite uncomfortable and not meeting their eyes.

Naruto moved to stand next to Hinata, one arm still clamped securely around Hinata's waist.

"It's ok. I think we'll just be leaving now," he said, slightly pulling Hinata at the last part.

Hinata, still slightly dazed, followed him. They walked back hand in hand, just in case the ninja decided to follow them. Even though they were walking, neither one was really paying attention. Both were still a little freaked out by what had just happened.

_You went too far. I know you like her and stuff, but you kissed her. I know that it's wrong that I just kissed one of my best friend's girlfriend, but it was just for the mission. Sure, they'll think it was just for the mission, but you know better. You've been wanting to kiss her for a while. You were so close the day she fell into your arms in the forest. If you had made a move back then, then maybe you wouldn't feel so shitty right now. Oh well, it's not my fault the hokage gave me this mission with the girl I have a crush on. I just have to grin and bare it._

_**Well you finally got what you wanted. The only problem is that you don't know if he did it because he likes you or because he has to. It was probably because he has to. He wouldn't have done it if he didn't have to. Well, this is bittersweet. You got what you wanted for all the wrong reasons. Oh well. I'll just have to remain indifferent towards him or he'll know that something's up.**_

When they snapped their attention back, they were already in front of the hotel. Naruto continued walking, slightly pulling Hinata to get her to follow. He nodded at the clerk at the front desk, who smiled knowingly. Naruto thought back to what he had said the day they checked into the hotel. '_It's just the way that you look at each other, you can tell you're in love_'. He wasn't in love with Hinata, was he?

There was an eerie silence as they got ready to go to bed. Naruto was silently beating himself for kissing her. Why would he do something so stupid? Now she wouldn't even talk to him. They both got on their sides of the bed and got comfortable. Hinata turned of the lamp that was on the nightstand on her side. Naruto did the same for his side. Now that they were in darkness, Hinata found it safer to talk without Naruto seeing her major blush.

"Naruto, we have to be sneakier in tracking this guy than today. Our reckless behavior almost got us caught. We can't let it happen again." She said, still facing the wall.

Naruto breathed deeply, relieved that she had been the one that had broken the ice. He had been trying to come up with something to say for a while now, but nothing came to mind.

"I know. I guess it's partly my fault. I should have thought it through." He said, facing the opposite wall.

"We'll go back tomorrow. We need to complete this mission."

"I know."

"Good night then. We'll need to be well rested."

"Right. Good night."

With that, they both fell into a relaxing sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up slowly. He breathed in heavily, enjoying the smell of vanilla that was entering his nose.

_Wait a minute, vanilla? What the hell?_

Naruto opened his eye and was met with darkness. He groggily rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't still asleep. He opened both eyes this time and realized what the darkness was. The top of Hinata's head was slightly touching his chin, her black hair lightly tickling his nose. Naruto lifted his head slightly, careful not to wake up Hinata. At some point during the night, he had turned and hugged Hinata. From their position on the bed, it was him who moved because he was clearly invading Hinata's space. She had her back to his chest, still sleeping peacefully. Naruto's right arm was draped over her waist, his right hand lightly touching her own. Their legs were tangled up between the covers, and from what Naruto could tell his right leg was possessively clutching her left one. Naruto put his head down again.

He had to do this so it wouldn't wake up Hinata. He was going to try to get out of bed. As he removed his leg, Hinata stirred a little. Naruto stopped and watched her for a moment, seeing if she would wake or not. Hinata rolled around and snuggled into Naruto's chest. This is not at all what Naruto expected to happen. Hinata's head was still slightly under his chin, her breath now tickling his neck. Her arms were tucked between their bodies, keeping their chests from being crushed together. A slight shiver ran through Naruto as she breathed out once more. Now he really needed to get out of bed. Lets just say that he needed a really **cold** shower before Hinata woke up.

He pulled his arm away from her and quickly pulled his legs out as well. He watched for a moment to see if Hinata would wake up. She merely pulled the blanket closer to herself and went back to sleep. Naruto let out a deep breath and grabbed some clothes and a towel and went into the bathroom.

Hinata woke about 15 minutes later, the sound of running water bringing her out of her dreams. She looked next to her and concluded that Naruto was taking a shower. She got out of bed and stretched. As she was taking clothes out of her rucksack, Naruto got out of the shower, hair sticking up in weird angles and to his face. Hinata smiled weakly, sleepiness still in her eyes.

"I'll just take a quick shower and we can get on our way."

Naruto nodded and started to dry his hair. Hinata walked past him and into the bathroom. Naruto closed his eyes for a second as her vanilla scent once again reached his nose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata and Naruto walked through the streets of the village once more. Now that they knew the ninja was here, they were a little more relaxed being out in the open. Now they knew the whole mission hadn't been in vain. Now that Naruto was more at ease, he quickly noticed something he hadn't seen yesterday. Many of the guys in the village kept giving his 'wife' a long look. He didn't like seeing Hinata being ogled like this. As they kept walking, the stares didn't let up. Naruto put his arm around Hinata's waist, slightly pulling her toward him, making sure that his wedding ring was in plain view so that those men knew not to try anything funny. She looked at him curiously, obviously not even noticing the stares she was receiving. He merely smiled and kept walking.

When they had once again reached the park they were at yesterday, they immediately noticed a change. The fountain in the middle of the square was surrounded by many flowers. The benches on the outside of the square were all decorated with bright colors; the headrests also had flowers adorning them. There was a small booth on the side of the entrance, selling flowers and playing music. In the area between the benches and the fountain were many couples, young and old, dancing. Hinata made her way over to the booth.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" She asked curiously.

The woman looked up from the flower arrangements and smiled at Hinata. "Well young Miss, this is the annual festival for the school kids around here. People dance in the square and we sell flowers to raise some money."

"Oh. Thank you." She said, smiling and turning back to Naruto.

"I see him." He said. He was looking at their target, who was currently dancing with a woman in the square.

"Okay. We need to hear what they're saying. It could be important." She said, looking at the benches to see where they would be able to hear them better.

Naruto, following her gaze, pulled her hand slightly. "I have a better idea." He said, pulling her towards the ninja.

Hinata followed him, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Hopefully, whatever it was, he would be discrete. The last thing they needed was for the ninja to discover them and attack in broad daylight. What Naruto did next was definitely not what Hinata had expected. He turned, put her hand on his shoulder, put his own on her waist, and started dancing with her.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She said, trying to look casual.

"I'm being discrete. This way, he won't know we're listening to him and won't get suspicious. We'll be able to hear more than if we just sit at a bench." He said, twirling her as he spoke.

"That…..is really smart." She said, once again placing her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto shrugged. "It's been known to happen."

They danced for about two songs, slightly moving closer and closer to the ninja. Finally, they were within earshot of the conversation.

"But we have to keep moving Cassie. I'm a rough ninja and they'll keep searching until they find me."

"Then how do you suppose we'll escape? If they find you, they'll kill you." She said. Her voice was slightly choked when she said the last part.

"I'll change my name, and we'll start a new life somewhere in the country." He spoke in a soothing voice.

"I still don't understand why we had to leave the village in the first place." She said, her voice growing smaller.

"I didn't want my son born while I was on missions that might get me killed." He said, putting a hand on her slightly swollen belly.

Naruto and Hinata kept dancing, their eyes locked at the information they had learned. Their eyes were still connected when they heard the couple speak again.

"Robert, look at those two. It reminds me of us when we were younger." She said, pointing slightly at Naruto and Hinata's direction.

"I know. I kind of ran in on them kissing in the forest yesterday. You should have seen then Cassie, they looked so in love."

"Yeah, they do…..wait, you ran in on them? Why?" She said, snapping her attention back to her husband.

"Well, I thought I heard people following me. I got nervous and I was running back to try to stop them, but it turns out it was them running into the forest, not after me."

Naruto and Hinata still maintained eye contact, both now blushing. The song ended and Hinata thought that was enough for today. She took Naruto's large hand into her smaller one and headed back towards the entrance. Naruto stopped walking behind her, causing her to pull back slightly. When she turned back to see what had happened, Naruto was holding a small white rose. He gave it to her and continued walking. Hinata looked up from the rose and saw the woman from the booth smiling at her. Hinata smiled back, aware of the blush that was now on her cheeks.

Naruto was waiting for her at the entrance. When she walked out, she smiled at him. He smiled back and took her hand in his once more. Hinata couldn't take the smile off her face as they walked back to the hotel.

* * *

This one was one of the most difficult to write. I couldn't find a way to word it properly and I ended up having to rewrite it like three times. I hope you liked it!

Please Review!


	12. The Walls Will Crumble

_**Hinata's thoughts**_

_Naruto's thoughts_

* * *

"Give me another."

The bartender once again filled Naruto's cup and went back to cleaning glasses. Naruto took a gulp and set the cup back down. He had just gotten back from the hokage's office and needed to forget the last three weeks.

_Damn Tsunade. Why does she have to ask so many personal questions? It's lucky I went on my own or I'd never be able to look Hinata in the eyes again._

He quickly downed the drink and tried to forget about that moment in the hokage's office. She knew something. The way she was trying to get him to give her details about every little thing that happened. She had never done a report like that and she knew it, but she had just been having fun at his expense.

_I know that I shouldn't be doing this. I'm beating myself up for someone that can't even be with me. Kiba's my best friend and I shouldn't be hitting on his girlfriend. This stupid mission didn't help either. I mean, when you don't want to be with your best friend's girlfriend fate sends you to act like her husband. That's just my luck._

He stood up and decided to head home before he did more damage to his tab at the bar. He was slightly woozy when he stood but the strength of the fox blood running through him quickly overcame his haze and he was perfectly sober once more.

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop in an attempt to get to his apartment faster. Since he couldn't drink to forget he would just have to sleep so that he wouldn't be able to think about anything for a while. Sadly, fate had other things in mind for Naruto. When he arrived home, his reason for frustration was sitting on his balcony.

As he landed on the edge of the railing Hinata smiled tentatively. She didn't know if things would change between them or not because of the mission, and she was still "going out" with Kiba. But she decided that today she was going to come clean with this whole Kiba business. During the mission every single time Naruto so much as held her hand his eyes would be happy followed almost immediately by a wave of guilt.

_**This was a stupid idea anyway. How exactly would going out with one of his best friends make him like me? That is the last time I get sucked into something I'm doubtful about. So far all it has made him do is beat himself up, and I will not be the cause of that anymore.**_

Naruto climbed down from the railing and opened his balcony door.

"Do you want to come in?"

Hinata smiled shyly and walked inside. Naruto caught the scent of vanilla once more and breathed it in deeply. He followed her inside and closed the door behind them.

"You can sit down you know, the couch won't bite." He said, smirking slightly at the blush creeping up Hinata's cheeks.

Hinata turned and sat down. "I need to talk to you about something."

Naruto nodded and pulled up a chair, facing her.

_I knew it would happen. She's going to apologize for leading me on and tell me that she doesn't like me. She obviously saw that I was infatuated with her._

"Naruto are you listening to me?"

Naruto looked up to see Hinata looking at him. He had completely zoned her out while he was getting lost in his own little world. He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Hinata my mind was in the clouds. Could you repeat what you said?"

Hinata took a deep breath. "I said I need to tell you something and I don't want you to interrupt because it's kind of a long story. Okay?"

Naruto nodded. Hinata took another deep breath and intertwined her fingers in her lap.

"I don't know if you know this but I've had a major crush on you since we were like seven…"

Naruto's eyes widened and he was about to say something when Hinata put one hand up.

"No, you said you wouldn't interrupt."

Naruto nodded and closed his mouth, now watching her intently. She took another deep breath and continued.

"So, yeah I liked you a lot for the majority of my life, but you never really noticed I was there. Then when we were hanging out with Sakura you asked her out in front of me and that was the day we left you at the ramen shop. I just don't know what happened, it just became too much for me. So I ran, and Sakura came after me. I think by that point everyone knew that I had a crush on you, well except you of course."

Naruto scowled for a moment.

_How could I be so dense?_

"Sakura decided to help me and while we were at the mall we ran into Ino and she helped me too. That was the day that I showed up to the ramen shop and no one knew who the heck I was. Then Sakura and Ino told me that you liked me too and I didn't believe them because if you had liked me I would have noticed before, right?"

She stopped to take another deep breath and dropped her gaze from Naruto's eyes. She started to nervously twine her hands in her lap again. Then she started speaking so fast Naruto had to strain to hear it all.

"Ino gave me the idea to make you jealous so the next day I asked Kiba and he said yes. That's why I've been going out with Kiba because I never really liked him as more than a team mate. Actually he's always been more like a brother to me, sort of like Neji so I never thought of him romantically. He only agreed to it because I offered to talk to this girl that he likes for him because he always just thought that I should tell you strait out that I liked you but I was always too nervous. I mean when I was around you I could barely breathe let alone tell you that I had a crush on you and I'm really sorry about what I did and I really want to put this whole ordeal behind us."

At the end of it she took a really deep breath. She had never spoken so fast and that was the longest she had ever talked on one breath. When she finally looked up Naruto was looking up at her with several emotions in his eyes. One of them was disbelief, the other frustration, the other anger, and the other she couldn't quite put her finger on. However, at this moment it seemed that anger was dominating all other emotions. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So you pretty much lied to me."

Hinata started to fidget. His eyes weren't even opened but she felt as if he was glaring at her. His tone made the back of her eyes burn with unshed tears.

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted to prove to them that you didn't like me so I went along with their plan…"

Naruto's eyes opened again and the fury behind them was obvious. She could see the unshed tears fogging up her vision now.

"So you played with my emotions to try and _prove_ something? Was I just some sick game to you?"

"NO! No that wasn't it at all. You see…"

"Save it Hinata."

He stood and hovered over her. She could see now that he wouldn't be able to forgive her. She had gone too far, done too much. A tear slowly made its way down her cheek.

"I think you should just leave now."

He turned his back to her and faced the door, not letting her see the hurt now settling in his eyes.

_She used you. That's all she wanted from you. How could you even think she could ever love you? Everything that happened was a lie._

He heard her slowly get up. Every time a small sob escaped her he felt a stab in his heart. He knew he was being irrational, that he should let her explain herself, but he just couldn't right now. He had too many emotions running through him, but the only thing he could feel was anger. Anger that he let himself trust her. Anger that he let her get into the shell he had made for himself. Anger that he allowed himself to fall for someone who couldn't fall back.

He finally heard his balcony door open and close once more. He quickly went and closed the curtains and locked all the doors. When he made sure that his whole apartment was dark, he went into his room and curled up on his bed, letting his pain consume him.

--

He slowly crawled back to consciousness. He slowly sat up his body aching from staying in one position for so long. He stretched out his arms, wincing slightly as they cracked. He scratched the back of his head and looked at that clock.

11:27 AM.

_Wait a minute, that can't be right. Hinata came over at 11:45 in the morning. Unless it was yesterday, which means I slept through an entire day. How mature of me, instead of dealing with my problems I sleep though them._

The pounding that had woken him up started again on the front door.

"OPEN UP NARUTO! We know you're in there and we won't leave until you open the door!"

Naruto groaned and ran his hair through his already messy hair. Sakura was outside his door, he'd recognize her angry voice anywhere.

"WE WILL KNOCK THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN IF YOU DON'T OPEN IT!!"

The pounding instantly became harder. He knew he would have to open it if he didn't want to have to buy a new door later. He sighed and stood up his muscles cracking in protest to the sudden movement. He slowly walked to his front door, his strength completely deserting him. He felt so weak at that moment.

He finally reached the door and opened it. As soon as it was opened he got tackled by a furious Sakura.

"How fucking dare you?! Do you know how much you hurt Hinata?! She came to my house crying and hysterical?! It took us the whole day to get her to stop crying and try to get some sleep!"

Naruto was immediately struck by a wave of guilt.

_YOU did that to her you fucking asshole!_

The wave of guilt was so distracting he let his guard down and Sakura started punching the shit out of him. He knew the moment her fists started connecting with his face that there would be bruises but he didn't care. He had hurt Hinata. He had made the sweet Hinata, the Hinata that had never done anything to him that only helped him, cry.

"That's enough Sakura."

Naruto had only now realized that Kiba had also been there, trying with no success to get Sakura off of him. Sakura had finally exhausted some of her energy and allowed herself to be pulled off, making sure to punch Naruto in the gut one more time.

"I hope you're happy! Is this really what you wanted? To make her cry herself to sleep? To have her wake up six times screaming? Huh? Is that what you wanted?"

Now a fresh wave of guilt swarmed over Naruto. He did that to Hinata. He hurt her like that. The power of this wave was staggering, causing him to lose the ability to breathe for as bit.

"Calm down Sakura. I'm sure if we just talk to him we'll figure out…"

"NO! I don't want to talk to him! He's the lowest scum of a human being I know. Hinata came over here to tell him the truth over something she didn't even really want to do. You had her heart in your hand and you just crushed it."

"Sakura that's enough. We came here to talk to him, to get his side of the story. If you can't do that calmly then I'm going to have to ask you to leave so that I can talk to him."

Sakura finally stopped her resistance and sat down on Naruto's couch still fuming. Kiba helped Naruto up and sat next to Sakura, Naruto sitting on a chair opposite them. Naruto could feel his face starting to swell because of all the bruises but he didn't care. This was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling, his own self loathing for hurting Hinata.

_She hurt you too! She made you feel so down...so why do I still feel so shitty now if she got what was coming to her? Cause she didn't deserve it._

Kiba cleared his throat and turned toward Naruto.

"You have no idea how mad I am at you right now. I would go over there and beat the living hell out of you if I didn't know that it wouldn't solve anything. And it wouldn't really do much, as I can already see."

Kiba gestured to his face. Naruto reached up to feel his face, expecting it to be puffy. His face was as smooth as ever, no sigh of a bump anywhere. He hadn't even felt the burning of the fox blood this time.

"Although I have to say Sakura must have punched you pretty hard because the bruises are still there, it's just the swelling that's gone down. But that's beyond the point. You hurt Hinata a lot, and she's practically a sister to me so to see her hurting so bad makes my heart clench. Once again, a reason to want to bash your skull in, but I'm not going to do it. I just want to know why you did whatever it is you did."

Naruto took a deep breath. "You have to understand one thing. What she did to me hurt. I thought she would just come here to tell me that she had no interest in me, for me to back off. As much as it would have hurt me, I would have complied because I really care for her. Instead she comes and tells me she was using me to prove a point to Sakura and Ino. I couldn't deal with that. I panicked and just said things that I shouldn't have said."

Kiba only nodded while Sakura, who had still been fuming, finally uncrossed her arms. Her expression softened when she heard the sadness in his voice.

"I know that I went too far and that I shouldn't have said that, but you have to understand that with Hinata I had let down all the walls I made for myself without realizing it. I didn't mean to, but I had given her my heart and when she said that it felt like I was suffocating under the pressure of her words. You really don't know how terrible it felt to have finally let someone in after so long of keeping to yourself and have that person just tear you apart from the inside out."

"Naruto, think about what you're saying. That's her situation too. Most of her life she's been looked down upon for not being as strong as the rest of her family. When have you ever seen Hinata smile around her own father? And she's liked you for the longest time, and though she'll never admit it she's been in love with you just as long. You're the first guy she's let into that part of her heart, and you just shattered it today."

Naruto suddenly stood up and walked toward the door. Sakura snapped out of her stupor and went after him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Without turning Naruto opened the door.

"I'm going to go talk to her, to at least try to undo what I did. If she won't forgive me, I'll understand. I don't deserve her trust again, but I don't want things to end like this."

With that he closed the door behind him and left to Hinata's apartment.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

I think that's the longest it's ever taken me to update. I honestly lost my insperation for this story and was even concidering discontinuing it because i just couldn't think of how to continue it. thankfully my friend brought me back from this brink and gave me ideas on how to continue it. Much love goes out to my Joey-bear for helping me get my mind strait.

I know exactly how the story's going to end already so it'll only be about two or three more chapters for this story to wrap up

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stayed with me through my blocks of writers disease

Please review!


	13. You Won't Be Here When I Return

_I can't let this end like this. I'll tell her the truth and if she hates me I'll have to live with it, but I just can't let this go._

Naruto jumped from building to building so fast he was only an orange blur. He raced to correct the mistake he had made. Why had he reacted so harshly? If he had only listened to her this might have not happened. Thinking of his own foolish behavior only made him speed up more, eager to see Hinata and beg her to forgive him.

_Even if I have to sacrifice any relationship we might have had she has to forgive me…_

When he finally reached her apartment he skipped all the usual protocols and jumped to her balcony. Unannounced he opened the slightly ajar back door and ran into the house.

"Hinata! Are you here?" Naruto was frantically looking around until something hard collided with the back of his head.

With a groan he fell to the floor and covered his head from the beating he was getting.

"How fucking dare you come to look for her! Do you have any idea what you did to her? Get out of here before I kill you!"

Naruto didn't have to look to know that it was Tenten who was beating him with something (and with incredible force he might add) but he would stick it out if it meant being one step closer to Hinata.

"Ten, what are you doing?!"

The beating stopped as Neji took the broom out of Tenten's hands. The pieces of the broom left clattered on the floor as Neji took it as far away from Tenten as possible. He then proceeded to pick her up and get her far, far away from Naruto. He sat her on the couch as she started tearing up. By then Naruto was once again up, feeling the fox blood flowing to heal the wound gushing blood on his head.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto. She's not feeling herself lately."

"I know exactly how I'm feeling! I'm feeling like Naruto is a pig, that's how I'm feeling!"

Naruto sighed. He had a headache and his body was sore all over. He had gotten beaten by two girls today, but neither the girl he really wanted to see. Why were Neji and Tenten in Hinata's house anyway? Even though he wasn't really in any pain, he was physically and mentally exhausted. This body had gotten demolished today to the point where he was pretty certain that if he didn't have the fox blood in him he would probably be dead. His mind, well over the last week there has just been too much going on in there. Is it love? Is it not love? Was she playing your? Were you just over reacting? Will she come back? Did she really love you at all? Did you chase her away? Will she ever forgive you?

All of this was constantly swirling in his head, added to the fact that this entire week he was so happy with her. It seems that outside of the village this last while was the first time in a long time that he could remember being at peace despite the fact that they were supposed to be tracking a rouge ninja. Now thanks to his stupidity, the woman that he had spent that wonderful time with was now somewhere else and there was a possibility that she would never return. That more than anything made him want to spit back anything that he may have eaten in the last year. He knows it was his fault that she left, that she might not return. He should have let Sakura and Tenten beat him to death, he deserved it. It wasn't fair what he did to Hinata, labeling her like that without even taking into consideration that she was trying to explain everything to him or that maybe she had good reason to do what it is she did. And did she really do anything? It wasn't as if she was making out with Kiba on every street corner. And sure, they would act flirty and romantic, but then Kiba flirted with anything resembling a girl that has curves.

He shouldn't have been rash. He shouldn't have been jealous. That's the danger of jealousy, it's a fire. It spreads and spreads, engulfing you until there is no air to breath. He doesn't know what he had been thinking when he said those awful things to Hinata, well obviously he hadn't been thinking at all.

Now that the fox blood had run its course through his veins for the second time, his head cleared up and he was able to see Neji standing over him watching him with wary eyes. He picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off slightly before bracing himself once more. He was sure that now that he was healed and Tenten calmed, Neji was going to take his turn beating the shit out of him. Therefore, he was surprised when Neji merely pointed to the couch opposite of where Tenten was sitting and calmly walked to sit next to Tenten. Slowly Naruto sat down and looked strait at Neji who was regarding him in a similar manor. Tenten's sobs had stopped and now she looked to be on the verge of beating him over the head with something else that wouldn't break as easily.

"Naruto. I believe you know why Tenten reacted like she did."

Naruto's attention was driven back to Neji as he nodded slowly. It was at that moment that Neji realized how tired Naruto looked. He had lines and creases in his face that had never been there before, absent in the times that Naruto was full of happiness. His eyes, once so sparking with laughter, looked sunken in, his face donning a slight five o'clock shadow of peach fuzz. Overall he looked like he just survived on taking on fighting with all the elites in the village and still had more to endure. At that moment Neji did not envy the young ninja, but never the less he knew that he had to say what was on his mind once and for all despite how shitty the younger ninja was feeling.

"You've once again caused my younger cousin to cry. And let me say Naruto, this is not the first time I come home from somewhere and see her crying her eyes out because of you. However, I am surprised with your visit. You're usually oblivious about her feelings so the fact that you showed up here shows me that you knew you did something wrong this time. Despite this fact, I still know that it was you that hurt her in the fist place. I leave for a couple of weeks for a honeymoon and come back to this confusing situation. Now, I ask you as her concerned cousin, what the hell has been going on around here for the last couple of weeks leading up to this? Please, enlighten me."

Naruto should have known that something like this was coming. Neji would of course want to know the entire story seeing as he's been out of the loop for almost a month.

_Wow, it wasn't even a complete month._

Naruto rubbed his eyes. He was more tired than he had ever remembered being in his entire life. But he knew that if he ever wanted to get close to Hinata ever again, he would have to re-earn the trust of Neji. He had hurt her too many times before, not including his royal screw up now. Even though he knew this, he still struggled with the idea of recounting this entire roller coaster ride 'til now. It was just to emotionally daunting to have to recall all the jealousy, lies, and his big mouth spouting the words of hate that drove Hinata away.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto pulled his fingers away from his eyes to see the two figures. Both were on the couch opposite him, watching him, one anxious the other curious.

Naruto finally got a hold of himself and recalled when this had all started, according to Hinata and Sakura.

"It all started when I asked Sakura out…"

Tenten had gotten over her initial anger at Naruto and leaned in closer, wanting to know what had happened to her friend to make her behave so unlike herself. Neji knew that he would be able to trust Naruto's words, but it made him afraid that this time Hinata would not be able to be swayed. Her last words still echoed in his head.

_**I'm going to go now, it's all over anyway.**_

_**TBC…**_

_**

* * *

**_

I finally got back on track with this story and I swear i will finish it :D


End file.
